Fifty Shades of Wonder
by thecranberries
Summary: Ana and Christian meet outside Flynn's office. They both have demons from the past will that harm or hinder there relationship? How far can Ana go before she loses it? Will they stand strong or crumble? Read from both Ana and Christians POV while they tackle there problems together.
1. Chapter 1

Ana's POV:  
Today is another day just like the rest, besides the fact it is particularly hot for the last week of May well at least in Seattle. Since it's the first day it's been acceptable to wear short since early September I jump at the opportunity. Today was a hard day at work Jack had me review a manuscript he had forgotten about for a dinner he has tonight he apologized profusely for it and I know it was a mistake but still, it was really difficult on such short notice. Today I will be seeing Dr. Flynn he has helped me overcome so much in the year that I've lived here. I step out the door to my apartment and quickly grab my car keys out of my purse whiles thinking I should really clear some of the crap out of this thing. I turn on the car radio and my favourite song by The Cranberries comes on the radio so I turn up the volume up on the radio in my old beaten up VW. I've decided to take the long route since I left my house 15 minutes before I should have. I have this battle in my head about going to Starbucks or not, but by the time I've made up my mind I have already missed my chance classic. It's not a huge deal I am more of a Breakfast tea kind of girl anyway.

While I am sitting in the waiting room there is this elderly woman rambling on about how beautiful I am and that she has a grandson about my age who would be absolutely smitten with me. I am not really paying attention to what she is saying I am just nodding and giving an oh yeah here and there'. She asks me if I want his number but I politely decline the last thing I want is to go out with a guy who needs his grandma to find him a date. About five minutes before my appointment the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on walks out of Flynn's office chuckling.

"Well Flynn it was good seeing you tell your wife I say hello."

"Always a pleasure to see you"

We make eye contact as he walks outside. His gray eyes are so soft yet harsh at the same time.

"Oh Ana" Flynn says pulling me out of my day dream.

"Why do not you step into my office whiles I quickly use the facilities?"

I step into his office and quickly pull out my phone to text Kate about the beautiful man I just saw.

Today Flynn wants to discus my mother and how growing up with her was like.

"Well as you know my father died when I was very young and my mother took his death very hard. After losing my father my mother could not keep a functional relationship. Right now she is on her fourth marriage to Bob and I do not suspect it is her last. After the third marriage failed I just could not deal with her hoping for guy to guy so I moved in with her second husband Ray who is like a father to me he took me in without hesitation. I just could not in a house with such a lack of stability my mother brought into our home. I love her to death but since then we have not had much of a relationship with her.

"Well I can see where your need for control comes in it explains the OCD factor to your anxiety."

I can admit that there are certain obsessive compulsive characteristics to me like my finger tapping ritual but I really do not like that label. Flynn and I get more in depth with my mother and her relationship and how they have affected me.

Christians POV:

Today Flynn and I have discussed my dependence on dominant and submissive relationships and he has applauded me on the progress I have made on that front I am starting to see that I can get more from a relationship and just a dominant lifestyle. He suggests that maybe I find a woman who is completely oblivious to that world and just see if I can handle a real relationship. I know he is right and all I can do is give dating a shot.

"To be honest with you I do not know how to approach this type of situation. I am a 28 year old man who has never been on a date how can I start now?"

"Christian I am not saying this is going to be easy take all the time you need but I do think this will be beneficial for you."

"I suggest trying to find someone doesn't look like one of your submissive."

"I am not promising a miracle but I will try if you really think it will be good for me."

As I am saying my goodbyes with Flynn the most beautiful woman I have ever seen is sitting in the waiting room. There is something so innocent about this girl I do not know who she is but I must have her. Although she is everything I look for in a submissive I want more from this girl, I am not sure what 'more' means but I decide to wait until she is finished with her appointment and ask her on a date.

Ana's POV:

As I walk out of the building I am shocked to see the beautiful man I saw in the waiting room talking to Flynn standing outside a rather large SUV why is he still here? When I reach the bottom of the stairs he starts to walk towards me.

"Hello" His voice is beautiful could this man get anymore perfect?

"I am so sorry to bother you but I saw you earlier and you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tomorrow evening?"

"I would be delighted to." I was not expecting this.

"Fantastic, this is my phone number text me your address and I will pick you up at seven."

"Wait before you leave I cannot help but ask you something."

"Haha sure what is it?"

"What is your name?"

"Oh did I forget to mention that? My name is Christian Grey. I guess I should ask what yours is."He says with a charming smirk on his face that he is trying to hide.

"My name is Anastasia Steele."

"Such a beautiful name to match a beautiful woman" Again I feel a blush creep on to my checks he is so charming and irresistible.

"Until tomorrow Miss Steele." He says as he climbs into the back of the SUV.

On my drive home I am giddy with excitement I am going on a date with the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on but I cannot help but wonder what his name is so familiar 'Christian Grey' hmm. I cannot wait to tell Kate. I decide to stop off at this little place around the corner for our apartment I get two turkey and avocado clubs some vegetables a diet coke for Kate and a herbal tea for me and head home.

"Kate I got dinner" She walks out of her room with a box of tissues and she is wearing her pink fuzzy pj's this could only mean one thing she has just been dumped.

"Oh sweetie what happened?" I set the food on the table and give her a hug.

"Well you know the new guy I've been seeing?"

"Yeah Jake he seemed like such a lovely guy."

"Well it turns out he has been seeing two other people on the side." What a prick! Kate has had a terrible track record with men in the past and I am always here to deal with the after math.

"Wow he is a real class act eh?"

"You know the deal Kate you just got dumped you get to pick the movie." I already know its going to be the notebook she is so predictable.

"Yay." She squeals with excitement and grabs the DVD from her room and I layout the food and drinks on the table in front of the TV.

"So Ana how was your day today?" She says while putting in the DVD. I have this debate in my mind about telling her I have a date tomorrow since she just broke up with Jake.

"Well work was terrible I had to review a whole manuscript that Jack forgot about which was stressful but I got the job done. Then after work I had my session with Flynn and the most beautiful man asked me on a date were going to dinner tomorrow."

" Ana how come you waited this long to tell me? This is the first date you've been on in the five years we have known one another! So what is the lucky guys name?" I guess all memories of Jake have flown out the window.

"Christian Grey the name is familiar but I just cannot put my name on it." Maybe she figure out where I've heard that name before.

She runs out of the room and comes back with her laptop and goggles picture of 'Christian Grey'.

"Is this him?" I look at her puzzled who is this man and how does she know him.

"Yes"

"Ahh.. Ana do you realize you are going on a date with Seattle's most eligible bachelor. He is the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc." This is just getting weirder by the minute I was very skeptical when the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on asked me out but now I find out he is extremely successful as well. What does he see in me? I am just Ana plain and tall.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events."

"Ana I have the perfect outfit for you!"

She gabs my hand and drags me into her room and rummages through he closest.

"Kate you do not need to really I can just wear one of my work dresses."

"No Ana I insist this dress would be perfect for you."

Then she pulls out the most beautiful backless burgundy coloured dress with and A-line skirt it is perfect.

"It is beautiful Kate but I cannot take it its brand new."

"don't worry about it! I bought it to wear on a date with Jake but since he is a two timing sleaze bag I have no use for it right now."

"Fine but you have to let me take you out to get our nails done tomorrow before my date."

"Deal now lets go finish our dinner watch the movie and go to bed." She kisses me on the cheek and I go to my room to put away the dress whiles she turns on the movie.

I do not know why Kate always insists we watch the notebook she practically knows the whole thing off by heart it has to be getting old. After about and hours and half and a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream the movie is over and we head off to bed.

"Good night Ana banana."

"Night Kit Kat."

Once I've brushed my teeth and washed face I crawl into bed and almost instantly fall asleep and Christian meets me in my dream. I am lying on my back only wearing a black lace bra with a matching thong and Christian is shirtless wears a pair of jeans that hug his hips perfectly. He kisses me compassionately then leaves a trail of soft kissed from my neck to my navel and back up. Before my dream can go any farther I am awoken by Kate laughing hysterically.

"Having a good dream Ana?" She says with a smirk on he face.

"Yes I was before you do rudely awoke me." I glare at her.

"Well sorry its nine I thought we could go get brunch then get our nails done I am starved!."

"Fine just let me get ready."

A hour later we are on our way to this cute little diner close by.

"Ill have the waffles with strawberries and whipped cream with a cup of English breakfast tea thank you"

"So Ana are you excited for your date tonight?"

"I guess you could say that." I chuckle a bit because I am so nervous I've never been on a date before.

" I thought we could go shopping after we get our nails done and find you a sexy new pair of heels."

"Sounds great."

We both scarf down our food in silence then Kate pays the bill god I hate when she does that. The nail salon is only a few blocks away so we decide to walk there it's a beautiful day after all.

Me a Kate do not get a chance to since while I am getting my pedicure she is getting her manicure and vice versa. Once I've paid its three o'clock we have two hours to find a pair of killer heels.

Christians POV

I am on my way to pick Anastasia and I am exhausted I could not sleep last night all I could think about was the her beautiful face she is so innocent but irresistible. This morning I decided I need to get m ass kicked so I called my trainer and had two back to back sessions. Then a business call some jackass fucked up a huge deal and I had to fix it as always if I want something done right I have to do it myself. I am so eager I want more from this girl and I have to tell her about my past but I know she is just going to run away from me.

Her roommate I presume buzzes me up into her apartment well here goes nothing I brace my self as I knock on the door.

There she is looking as good as ever red really suits her. Seeing her curves in that tight dress beautiful long hair and a face to match I just want to take her to bed right now. I try to settle myself before my animalistic side sets in and I fuck her before we leave the house.

I am fixing the first two chapters before I continue sorry. I would love feedback as long as its constructive not rude. Thank you. X


	2. Chapter 2

Ana's POV:

I go to open the door and barely manage to stifle a gasp at the sight before me. My eyes rake him. He is wearing dark blue jeans that hang off his hips perfectly with a light blue button up shirt and a black sports jacket. As my eyes meet his face, I notice his hair is artfully disheveled and it makes me want to run my fingers through it. I only realize how long I must have been staring as I notice the smirk on his lips and the mischief in his eyes. I can feel myself blush and I bite my lip nervously. His face falters and his eyes change, somehow darker. I wonder whats on his mind.

"Well Miss. Steele you look absolutely ravishing in that dress."

"Well Mr. Grey you do not look so bad yourself." I add with a wink

"shall we?" reaching out his hand as he grabs mine his touch is so comforting.

We get into the back seat of his car and he buckles me in.

"I would not want you to get hurt Miss Steele."

"Please call me Ana."

"Well Ana I am very happy you agreed to go out with me tonight."

"I am glad you asked me Mr. Grey so where are we off to this fine evening?"

"I thought we would try this new restaurant called the black camel I have not been myself but I hear the food is amazing and please call me Christian." He says with a sarcastic tone and gives me a charming wink.

"Sounds fantastic Christian." I say with a bit of says.

Once we have arrived at the restaurant Christian helps me out of the car and pulls me close to his side. This mans touch is magnetic his hand on my hip is sending electricity through my entire body. We are taken to a private room of the restaurant that Christian has rented for tonight.

"Ana something you should know about me is that I am a very private person I hope you understand that."

"I do not mind at all Christian to be honest eating out gives me a lot of anxiety so this is perfect."

"Good also I hope it doesn't bother you that I have already ordered for us."

"Well I guess it really doesn't matter does it."

"I am sorry Ana this is a first for me I do not exactly know the protocol for this sort of this."

Before I can respond a waiter comes in with two wine glasses and pours some in Christian's glass and waits for his approval.

"Excellent Thank You."

"This wine is one of my personal favourites its Château La Bécasse, Pauillac." Ah hearing him say those words make me melt so beautiful.

"Do you speak French fluently?"

"Yes I do you have a good ear I spent some time in France as a child. Have you ever been?"

"No I have not travelled out of the states."

"Well Ana..." his words are cut off by a waiter with our appetizers.

"Do you like oysters?"

"I would not know I've never tried them before." They do not look very appetizing.

"Here let me show you how. They are really quite simple to eat first grab and oyster and then carefully squeeze some lemon juice on to it then put the narrowest part of the shell between your lips and tip the oyster in." Once he is done explaining he hands me an oyster with lemon and I follow his instructions although I am not too big on shell fish or trying new foods.

I can see a little smirk on Grey's face as the oyster slides down my throat.

"So...?" He asks in anticipation

"After you get over the texture they are actually quite good." I can see a hint of a smile on his face.

We converse a little more on the time he spent in France as a child and my dreams of seeing the world. At some point in the conversation the waiter brought our main course which is excellent.

"The salmon was amazing." I say as they take our plates

"Indeed I like a girl who can eat Anastasia." I wonder what he means by that.

"For dessert we will be having Crème brûlée although Miss Steele I would much prefer having you for dessert." He adds in a low husky tone I melt at the words and slip into a daydreaming haze remembering my dream from last night.

"Both sound fantastic but I think we should just stick with the Crème brûlée for this evening." I say but the truth is I would much prefer having Christian. I do not know what it is about him but I am putty in his hands.

"Well Ana I must admit this is a first for me I do not do girlfriends. I have never sent a girl flowers or chocolates. I have never had a girl spent a night it my bed. This is all new to me" Now I am starting to worry what is he talking about.

"Well Christian to be fully honest this is my first date as well." He gives me this look of utter shock.

Christian holds up his wine glass to make a toast.

"To firsts then." As we clink glasses his eyes do not leave mine.

Once we have finished our dessert and Christian pays the bill we are on our way back to my apartment.

"Ana I would like you to come over to my place tomorrow for brunch I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay what time?" I say with some hesitation.

"I will have Taylor collect you at 11

"Sounds great."

Christian walks me to my door and takes my by surprise by the most passionate kiss the electricity is back zipping through my body my knees are weak I can barely hold my own weight.

"Until tomorrow Miss. Steele." He says getting back into his car.

When I walk through the door Kate is waiting there to grill me with questions.

"So how was it? Where did you go? Did he kiss you? Did he ask you on another date?" I can hardly muster up a response my whole body is tingling from that kiss.

"It was fantastic we had dinner at this new restaurant called the black camel and it was so easy and comfortable talking to him. Yes he kissed me and it was amazing, lastly I am seeing him for brunch tomorrow."

"Oh Ana I am so happy for you."

"Me too Kate he is so nice and I am so comfortable with him. If you do not mind I am going to take off these heels pick out an outfit for tomorrow and go to bed."

"Goodnight babes."

"Sweet dreams sweetie."

I find this cute flowery dress and simple pair of flats to wear tomorrow and I lay them out quickly brush my teeth and crawl into bed. I am tossing and turning for a hour before I finally fall asleep trying to figure out what it is that Christian has to tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Christians POV:

I am so nervous for tomorrow because I have to tell Ana about my dark past she is so innocent she could never understand. It is the right thing to do though I cannot start a relationship with someone if I am not one hundred percent honest with them. Elena has tried to call me several times this evening but I am not in anymore to deal with that woman now. She helped me through a difficult time when I was a teenager and I am appreciative for that and she is an excellent business partner but that is the only relationship I wish to have with her and she wants more than that. Sleep does not come easy tonight and I have nightmares about my childhood like always dreaming is supposed to be a time where you can be at peace and see your deepest desires not horrifying images that shake you to your bone. Flynn says it's because I am trying to process what happened as a kid and I tried to suppress it for so long and still try to it has to manifest itself in some way he suggests doing some more trauma work but I am a bit hesitant.

When I wake up its 9:30 and my anxiety is back in full swing about telling Ana. I spend a good 40 five minutes in the shower going over how she is going to react I deep feelings for her this is the first time I have felt like I can have an emotional connection with someone I do not want my past to ruin what we could have.

Gail has made me my morning cup of coffee while I am checking my e-mails. An hour later Ana walks into my apartment wearing a cute summer dress with a flower pattern she looks beautiful and innocent I try to hide the anxiety in my eyes as walk towards her.

"Good Morning Ana you look as beautiful as ever." I am saying pulling her in close and give he a kiss on the cheek it hurts that this might be the end before the beginning.

"Good Morning Christian it's wonderful to see you again." Her voice is angelic I could listen to her speak all day.

"So where would you like to eat in the kitchen or on the balcony?"

"Well it is a beautiful day outside but it looks fairly windy on the balcony and I forgot my jacket at home so lets play it safe and eat inside."

"Good point we would not want you getting sick not would we? Follow me."

As I lead her to the kitchen I hold he close to me because soon enough she will know my secret and leave me. Gail has laid out a fruit platter and has made us both omelets with cheese and ham my personal favourite.

"What would you like to drink?"

"If you have I would love English breakfast tea."

"Ana I apologize I am not a big tea drinker myself I can have Taylor run and pick up some if you would like"

"No Christian that is not necessary I would love some juice though whatever you have is fine."

I go to look in the fridge and there is still some fresh orange juice from yesterday. I grab two glasses and pour us each some juice.

"Thank you." She is very polite I like that I cannot tolerate rude people.

I sit down on the stool next to Ana thinking about the perfect time to tell her.

"So Christian tell me about your family."

"Well I was adopted as a child my fathers name is Carrick and my mothers name is Grace she is the most important person in my life she saved me and I am forever grateful for that. I have an older brother Elliot and a younger sister Mia who I adore she is about your age I think you two would get a long very well."

"Well it sounds like family is very important to you." She says then takes another bite of her omelet. I am happy to see that she eats well because food has been an issue for me ever since I was a child but I am not going to go there with her just yet.

"Yes family is something that I cherish without them I would be nothing. Tell me about your family if you do not mind." I do not want to ask her the wrong questions I know all about troubled families and how upset people can be about talking about it.

"Well my father died when I was very young and my mother Carla was never very stable about keeping a husband after that in my teen years after my mothers third marriage failed I moved in with her second husband Ray who was like a father to me and has made me the woman I am today. It was just hard moving place to place just because she could not keep a husband stability is something I need in my life and do not get me wrong I love my mother to death but my stepfather is a real role model for me." I can tell with he rushed tone that this is a kind of tender subject for her.

"Well its good you have someone important in your life to hold on to."

"So Christian, what did you want to talk about this morning?".

"So eager Miss. Steele. Before we talk, I need you to sign a non-disclosure agreement stating that what I tell you stays between us." I hand her the NDA along with a pen. I eye her warily. She is still a wild card. I don't know if she's ever done this kind of thing before and I'm not sure how she'll respond. She appears to be unfazed.

"I am happy to sign whatever, but I understand the need for privacy and whatever you tell me signing an NDA or not, will stay between us." she says with understanding in her eyes. She signs the paper and hands it back to me.

"Would you like to sit in the living room while we talk?" I ask with each minute my fears of her leaving escalate.

"Wherever you are most comfortable Christian." I extend my hand to reach hers and we walk into the living room hand in hand.

Once we are seated and comfortable I brace myself for her reaction.

"Well Ana as I told you last night I do not do flowers and chocolate and I have never been in a relationship or at least a 'normal' relationship by other people standards." I take a deep breath trying to collect myself before my anxieties get the best of me.

"What do you mean?"

"Ana I have Dominant and Submissive relationships. It is purely sex there is a list of rules which my submissive follow along with a contract and if either me the dominant or the submissive would break it would be the end of that relationship."

"A contract?" I notice she has looked at me the while time we have talked which is nice because she is not shying away or running for the hills at least not yet. "Yes"

"What is in the contract?" She asks I notice a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Well it was an outline of what I expected from them rules the submissive limits my limits to make sure both parties would be comfortable."

"So it seems that this is all about control for you then?"

"Yes, you are very bright Miss. Steele."

"Well psychology has always been a hobby of mine ever since my emotional problems came into play it always comforted me to read about things like this. I know a lot about needing control in your life." I can't help but feel she is hiding something.

"Well how do you try and have some control in your life?"

"Well Christian like you and everyone else I have my demons but I am not ready to share them with you just yet." I can't help but feel betrayed by this.

"I understand hopefully one day you can share them with me."

"I am sure that day will come eventually."

"Happy to hear that Ana." This fills me with a huge sense of relief.

"Do you want a submissive relationship from me?"

"There is always going to be that part of me who needs that kind of relationship but spending time with you Ana has made me understand that there is more to relationships. I feel like I can have something real with you." She is so easy to talk to and I am so comfortable with her.

"Christian I can't go any further into this 'relationship' until you are certain of what you want. You need to see if you are ready to take something like this on."

"I think you are right I need to be sure about this and I do not want to hinder your growth with as you said 'my baggage'. Would you like to have dinner this Friday?"

"Sounds excellent. I just have one question what was it about me that made you want something different?"

"Its because when I look at you I see light not darkness. I see an innocence in you that gives me hope for me. I knew there was something special about you Ana the moment I laid eyes on you." She makes me feel things I have never felt before which scares me but fills me with hope.

"Well I will see you on Friday."

"I am looking forward to it. I will call you on Thursday with the details Taylor can drive you back to your apartment."

When we reach the door I am taken by surprise when she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. I wish I could stop time in this moment I have no anxiety and no worries just focusing on her and the kiss instantly fills with joy. I knew there was something different about this girl.

"Goodbye Christian." I do not like that word goodbye it makes me feel as if we are never going to see one another again. I need her in my life this girl has made me into a new man and its been three days since we have met I feel like I've hit the jackpot. I now know I cannot let this girl go I have to try to work on myself so I can be with her.

*I noticed that people always tell this part its always from Ana's POV how do you guys like it from CG POV? Any Suggestions I love reviews as long as the are constructive not rude. Thanks xx.*


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorry its been so long I was away this chapter is a little rough but I hope you like it. Remember I love reviews as long as they are constructive not rude.***

Ana's POV:

I understand that Christian's past is because of a need for control and I really hope he can have a real relationship because he is the first person I've been able to open up with and I care for him. The ball is in his court now and I will have to wait until Friday to hear his answer. Maybe I should text him now and spare me the possible heartache but there is still a chance and I have to hold on to that. I spend the rest of the day catching up on my shows with Kate. Around eight I decide to take a nice long bath and get to bed I am dreading work in the morning.

I see Christian in my dreams again but this is more of a nightmare. I am chained up in a dark room and Christian is there laughing at me saying I could never compare to his lifestyle and I will never be good enough for him. I wake up crying and sweating lets just say that dream did not reassure me that he is going to be able to have a relationship with me. My night was restless and I am exhausted I am trudging through my day eager to get home.

Jack calls me into his office "Ana would you come see me I need to talk to you."

"Yes I will be right there" Oh shit Ana now you've done it.

"Ana have a seat."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"First thing are you okay? You have not really been with us today." Well it's because I had a nightmare last night about the guy I am dating humiliating me.

"I am sorry I did not sleep well last night I apologize."

"It's fine we all have bad days. I just wanted to say there is a new position open for promotion as an editorial assistant, and Friday was a test I really think you should apply. You have shown real progress in the year you've worked here. You have proved yourself on many occasions." I cannot believe what I am hearing! Now I feel badly for bitching about what happened Friday.

"Oh my god I am dumfounded I am so happy and am defiantly going to apply for the position thank you."

"You deserve it Ana."

"Well I have to get back to my desk if you need anything be sure to ask."

"Before you go here is the paper work you have to fill out to apply I wish you the best of luck." He adds with a wink Jack has always been flirtations but I think its just in his nature.

"Thank you."

Once I am back at my desk I start to fill out the paper work how can I focus on anything else ah a promotion this is so exciting.

Once I am done filling out the paper work it's already 5:30 shit I did not realize everyone had left. I decide to stop off to get some champagne on my way home to celebrate a possible promotion. When I get home I tell Kate she is over the moon with excitement.

"Oh Ana I am so proud of you! Let's crack open this bad boy."

"Thank you Kit-Kat."

"I wish I had known earlier since I am going to dinner with my parents tonight. You are welcome to join the reservation is eight."

"I would love to its be a nice change from take out."

Kate pours us both a glass of champagne and passes me one.

"to new opportunities Ana."

"Cheers."

Once we have had our champagne and shared about each others day I take a bath and get changed all the while I can't get Christian off my mind. I miss him so much how it this possible I haven't even known him for a week. I am trying to figure out what to wear, and Kate is pissing all over every idea. She says it's a nice restaurant I have to dress well.

"I do not see why I cannot wear jeans a tee-shirt and my converse!"

"you are so stubborn."

"How about we make a deal I either wear dress with flats or jeans with heels."

"Fine." She says as she gives me the death stare.

I take one more look through my closet and find my favourite pair of blue skinny jeans with a white lace semi cropped top with a beaded necklace like collar and my black wedges.

"Now was that so hard Ana."

"Yes Kate it was agony." I pretend to faint on my bed.

"Well you better hurry we have to leave in 15." She says and points to her watch

I quickly get changed do a light smoke eye but some eyeliner on and mascara. My hair doesn't look half bad today so I decide to leave it down I grab my purse throw my phone and Kate and I are soon out the door.

I am so excited to and a nice dinner out with Kate I hope it will get my mind off Christian. Kate and I arrive a little early so we decide to go to the bar and order some drinks.

"I want a cosmopolitan." Kate says in her flirty tone looks like she's in her rebound stage.

"Make that two."

"Miss can I see your ID?." Every fucking time.

"Here."

"Thank you Miss. Steele. Two cosmos coming up." He says and gives me a little wink

We get out cosmos and sit down at a table in the bar area. Once we have sat down I notice Kate has her flirty face on I look in the direction Kate is staring and I notice a very good-looking man tall and muscular he has beautiful blond curly hair and beautiful eyes, although he is no match for Christian Grey. Kate walks over and leaves me all by myself great friend. I notice the two of them are really hitting it off. About five minutes later I have to pull Kate away because our table is ready.

"Elliot this is my roommate Ana."

"It's nice to meet you sorry for stealing away your roommate."

"No problem but our table is ready."

Kate and him say there goodbyes and exchange phone numbers and we head off to the table after were seated we notice Ethan walk in. I almost squeal when I see him I practically leap into his arms and he spins me around.

"Ethan its been so long!"

"Ana so good to see you."

"Wheres Mom and Dad?"

"They can't make it mom says she is not feeling very well."

"Typical oh well we can have more fun without them."

The waiter comes up to our table with another round of drinks.

"Which of you is Anastasia?"

"That would be me."

"This is for you." He passes me a card that says 'I hope you are having fun! Miss me yet?' I know exactly who it's from. Wait is he here? I start getting anxious and look around. I notice his piercing eyes. he looks magnificent and what do you know he is with that boy Kate has the hots for.

I ask the waitress for a pen and some paper and write down. 'Terribly come join us.'

"Can you give this the that man with a round of whatever they are drinking on me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"What was that? Who bought us the drinks?" Kate asks.

I point in the direction of Christian and Elliot "Them."

"Oh my god he is here and with Elliot that is so weird."

"I know eh? What are the odds? I hope you do not mind I've asked them to join us."

"Not a problem with me." Kate says with a little giggle

"Ugh I am going to be a fifth wheel exciting."

"Don't get snippy you had your chance with Ana she's been single since you've known her for once she is happy." Mine and Ethan's face go bright red.

"Shut it Kate." Ethan barks. I never knew he liked me it's not like I would have said yes he is my best friends brother and that is a line you do not cross.

Soon enough we see the boys heading our direction.

"Hello Ana."

"Christian." I stand up and give him a light peck on the cheek.

"This is my brother Elliot." So that is how they know one another

"We've already met he has taken quite a shine to my roommate."

"I can see that."

Kate moves down a seat so Christian can sit beside me.

"Are you ready to order." The waitress asks while trying to flirt with Christian.

Kate "I will have the Caesar salad with chicken.

Ethan "grilled sea bass for me."

Elliot "Can I have the veal tenderloin."

Christian "I would like the halibut."

Lastly me "Can I have the Potato Gnocchi please."

"Coming right up." The whole time she was taking our orders she was staring at Christian.

Kate orders a round of Champagne to make a toast.

"Too Ana and the possibility for promotion. I am so proud."

"Too Ana." We all clink glasses and take a sip

The others are conversing with one another and Christian are in our own little world.

"Ana how come you didn't tell me?" He looks almost sad I did not mean to upset him.

"I thought we were taking a little break so I did not message you, believe me you were the first person I wanted to tell." I reassure him

"So what would the promotion be?"

"I would be an assistant editor for SIP." That is right we never really talked about my work.

"Well Congrats." He adds a sexy little wink.

Ethan and Christian are discussing his work and I cannot take me eyes off him. The way he looks when he is talking so confident. I am rudely awakened from my daze by our waiter with our food.

Everyone must be hungry because no one has said a word since out food arrived.

"My Gnocchi is amazing and I take it everyone likes their food?" I say to break the silence

They all nod agreeing

"So Christian where did you two meet?" Ask Ethan

"Well she caught my eye as she was going into and appointment and I just knew there was something special about her so I waited around until she was done and asked her out."

"It sounds a lot creepier then it was." I add since it does sound a little weird

Once were finished with our meals Christian and Elliot have a fight over who will pay the bill.

"How about we spilt the bill five ways pay our own share?"

"Fine with me"Adds Kate.

"No Ana I am paying for the bill and that is final." Shit I've made him angry.

"Fine Christian but next time I get to pay."

"Deal"

Christian and Elliot walk us to our car and say goodnight.

"Well Christian it was nice to see you again" I bit my lip because this is somewhat awkward me saying goodbye to Christian and Kate saying goodbye to Elliot right beside me.

"I can't wait until Friday." He leans in to hug me and whispers in my ear. "Stop biting your lip that's my job." I instantly melt this man is going to be the death of me. He gives me a kiss and walks toward his car with Elliot

"Christians a controlling son of a bitch isn't he?"

"Oh you do not even know." I laugh it off so she doesn't question me.


	5. Chapter 5

***I know this is rough and short but I wanted to make up for not posting last week enjoy***

Christian's POV:

It was so nice running into Ana last night I missed her so much. I hope she is able to look past my demons. Life has been so much better since I met her. I don't care for that Ethan character though she is all mine and I am going to make sure of it.

I have an appointment with Flynn today I am going crazy over Ana and I need his insight to this situation. This is foreign territory for me.

"So why did you want to see me today?"

"Well you know Anastasia Steele. I saw her last Friday when I was exiting your office and I knew she was special their was something about her so I waited around and asked her out."

"So you followed my advice but what's the problem with Ana."

"Well our date was fantastic but I knew I could not hide my past from her so I asked her to see me Sunday for brunch and again it was amazing. I was able to connect with her so well but when it came to telling her she understood because of her own demons which she has not shared ye but you know all about that I guess."

"Christian I am very aware of Ana's and your issues but I am not seeing the problem."

"She said we should take a week to think about it. See if I can move past my issues and actually have a relationship and I am going out of my mind! All I can think about it her she is consuming my thoughts. This is all new to me I feel like I am in enemy territory."

"Christian it seems like you have made a connection with her this is the first time you have had an emotional connection with anyone and that in itself is progress. You need to prove to Ana that you can do this have a normal relationship. I am going to be honest I am not sure you are fully ready to give up your life style and maybe you should do what you do with your submissive, make a set of soft and hard limits so you two can get a sense of each other. Your limits would be for relationships and hers would be for a dom and sub relationship." Now I feel stupid for not thinking about this.

"You are a genius Flynn I knew there was a reason I stuck with you."

"Its my job Christian."

"Have a nice day Flynn. Thank you."

"Anytime Christian like I said it's my job."

I walk out of his office and what he said is circling around my head 'prove your self'. How do I go about doing this how do you prove your commitment to someone? All night this question haunts me than I finally have an idea.

Ana's POV:

It hump day today work was slow and I am so happy to be heading home. I am going to take a nice long bath, crack open a bottle of wine, order take out, and watch a movie.

I get home, and Kate is freaking out apparently she has a date tonight.

"I am going out with Elliot at seven I have no time to get ready."

"Don't be silly Kate you have a hour and a half I will help you." Apparently my bath will have to wait.

Kate is doing her hair and make-up as I try to pick out an outfit. "How about this?"

"Its cute but no for a first date." After pulling out almost everything in her closet and getting rejected I have an idea. "Wait I will be right back."

I run into my room and grab the dress I bought with my firs paycheck. It's a black lace dress with an asymmetrical neck line with a see thru mesh back with an A line pleated skirt. If she says no to this I am not helping our anymore.

"What about this little number." I add a little wink

"Ahh! its perfect you know me so well."

"Hurry up because he will be here any minute."

I want her shimmy into her dress and while she finished her make up I pick out a pair of shoes.

"Flats or heels?"

"Heels."

I pull out a pair of black suede platform pumps.

"Again perfect thank you Ana."

"Anytime."

Someone rings the bell and I buzz them up it I presume its Elliot but to my surprise there is a man holding a long box.

"Are you Anastasia Steele?"

"Yes"

"These are for you."

"Thank you." I close the door an open the box, and Kate enters the kitchen.

Inside the box there are a dozen beautiful long stem roses. With a card that says 'You're the first girl I've sent flowers'.

"Oh my god Ana he is adorable." Yes and he is all mine

"I know he is wonderful isn't he."

It's exactly 7:30 when the buzzer goes off again this time its Elliot.

"He's very punctual isn't he." We both have a good laugh about this then theirs a knock at the door.

"Good evening Kate." Elliot says in a charming voice I can see where Christian gets it from.

"It's so good to see you Elliot. You ready?"

"Yes but I am told to give this to Ana." I was wonder what he was holding. He hands me a beautifully wrapped box.

"From Christian?" I give him a little smirk and he responds in a tone that would be suiting for an eighth grader trying to tell the girl he has a crush on how he feels.

"I dunno. Well me and Kate must be off."

"See you later Annie."

"Bye Annie." He says in that same childlike tone.

"You two have fun!"

"Oh we will." Kate playfully hits Elliot and he gives with boyish chuckle.

I close the door and turn my attention to the beautifully wrapped present from my Christian. I carefully rip open the box and there is a box of chocolates and a card. 'I have never given a girl chocolates before. Awe he's really trying that's all that matters right?

I grab a glass of wine and my box of chocolates and run myself a bath. Then there goes the buzzer again.

"Hello who is it?"

"I have a delivery for an Anastasia Steele."

"Okay Ill buzz you right up."

I hit the buzzer and quickly run into my room grab my robe and tie it tightly. When I hear the knock I open the door and see a young man holding a giant teddy bear.

"Anastasia Steele?"

"That's me."

"This is for you." He passes me this giant brown bear

"Thank you, Have a nice night."

"You to miss

I am staring at this giant bear thinking what do I do with this thing and I notice a small suede box in it's hand along with a card. 'You are the first person I've given flowers, the first woman I have given chocolates and the first woman I am giving a stuffed animal to. I also want you to be the first woman I give my heart.' I open the box and there is a beautiful heart shaped locket I open it up and it's engraved 'One of many firsts to come.'

I drag my teddy bear into my room and hop into the bath with my wine and chocolates. I am in a beautiful state of mind right now that I don't want to end. He is really making an effort so I better start. Its sometime around nine 30 when I get out of the bath. I dry off with my towel and grab my fuzzy burgundy robe and crawl into bed with my new teddy bear and almost fall asleep instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

***Sorry this was rushed I didn't have a lot of time to write this week I apologize. I love reviews as long as they are constructive not rude.***

Christian's POV:

It's early Friday morning and I still haven't heard from Ana. I sent flowers, chocolates, jewelry and the biggest stuffed bear I've ever seen, still nothing. I send her a text saying what time Taylor and I will arrive.

'Tonight I will pick you up at eight? CG' After an hour or so I get a response.

'Looking forward to it Mr. Grey.' There is something so hot about her saying 'Mr. Grey' even through text. God this girl is turning my life upside down. When I get home from the office I have an appointment with my trainer I need release after dealing with those idiots all day. I don't want my incompetent staff ruining my date with Ana tonight.

Ana's POV:

After work I am to exhausted to make my appointment with Flynn I go straight home and take a 45 minute power nap so I don't fall asleep in my food tonight. The whole time I am getting ready taking a bath, doing m hair, make-up, choosing my outfit and so on all I can think about it what is going to happen tonight. Can he change? If he can't can I be more accommodating? Will we work? Will this be the last time I see Christian? I am going crazy wondering what I am in store for this evening.

I throw on my nude slip and a see thru black lace dress over top and grab my nude suede pumps. I don't do anything with my hair since it was curled yesterday I have perfectly wavy hair today. I agree with let Kate do my make up and once she is done with me I don't recognize who I am, the woman staring back at me in the mirror is beautiful. Christian rings the doorbell and I tell him I'll be right down. I quickly grab my purse and put on the locket Christian bought me.

When I exit the building he is standing there looking more handsome than ever.

"You look amazing Christian." He instantly grins which make my cheeks turn and obvious shade of pink.

"I could say the same about you miss. Steele." I blush again.

"Well thank you." As were speaking there is a bit of distance among us.

"Well miss. Steele we have two options for tonight." With each word he says the less distance there is between us. "We could go out for dinner or you can come over to my place." The distance between us is gone and before I can respond his hands are on either side of my face and he kisses me. I throw my arms around his neck and he pulls me in closer. All of my worries about Christian and I are lost in this kiss it was the reassurance I needed.

"So what will it be?"

"Your place. It seems like a better place to have this conversation."

"I think you're right. Shall we then?" I give a little nod as I bit my lip.

"What did I say about biting your lip?" Again I blush.

"My bad." I respond as I climb into the SUV.

"Taylor we have deiced to go back home to Escala."

"Yes Sir."

"I see you're wearing the necklace I bought you."

"Yes thank you Christian its beautiful same with the flowers the chocolate was amazing and I love Ted."

"Ted?" He gives me a quizzical expression.

"The teddy bear."

"Ted" He laughs a little "Really creative name for a teddy bear."

"I guess you're right."I chuckle I've never been good when it comes to naming things.

We pull into the under ground parking lot of Escala and Escalate leads me to the private elevator that takes us to the pent house. I still take in the beauty of this place so modern yet comfortable.

"Follow me." Christian grabs my hand and leads me to the balcony.

"The view is breath-taking Christian."

"It's why I bought this place but it doesn't compare to you." I am blushing again I wish there was a way to control it.

"I don't think that's true but thank you."

"You don't think to highly of yourself do you."

"Not at all."

He walks closer and wraps his arms around me. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You're confident, strong and absolutely amazing.

You have turned my world upside down Anastasia."

"You have a way with words don't you Mr. Grey."

"I'm nothing special Ana, Shall we eat."

"I don't agree with that Christian you are special believe me and yes I'd love some food."

"Good" He leads me into kitchen and I sit down on one of the stools as Christian grabs two plates from the warmer.

"Sun dried tomato chicken and roasted asparagus salad made it myself." He adds a little wink at the end which is almost playful.

"Yes because I believe that." Shit did that come out sarcastic and playful or just rude.

"Well would you believe I paid someone to cook this?" Good it came out sarcastic.

"That I could believe." He puts the plates down in front of me and the seat next to me and grabs two glasses and a bottle Sauvignon Blanc pours us both a glass then sits down.

After about five minutes of silence drinking and eating I decide to get right down to business. "So Christian have you decided if you can have a regular relationship?"

"I can't promise anything but the fact I want to try. The only relationships I've had are Sub and Dom relationships and a want to propose something to you."

"Sure."

"We both make a list of hard and soft limits like I would do with my subs. Mine would be a list of things I could do now for a relationship and things that scare me and you as a submissive."

"I think that is a fantastic idea Christian why should you be the only one accommodating to the others needs. Before I agree though I need you to be clear that I'm not going to be your submissive."

"I understand that Ana trust me and I don't want that from you."

"Good! I have something I want you to agree to as well. I want to take you on a date sometime by the end of the month I'm not going to rush you but I need to be sure you can be in a situation you can't control. I would pick you up take you out and pay for our date."

"No, there is no way I am going to let you pay for me I have more than enough money to give you everything you need and you are not going to pay for me."

"This isn't an option Christian I need this for me I get that you have money but you need you understand that I need this for me." I can see a bit of sadness in his eyes and frustration I don't think he's had many people say no to him.

"Fine if it means I get to see you again you can take me on a date."

"Perfect."

"I am going to grab some contract with my submissives from the past and a list of things that are typical in my kind of relationships."

"Alright."

He comes back and hands me a fairly thick envelope and I put it in my purse.

"Now that we've had dinner its time for dessert." He says as he walks towards me, his eyes never leaving mine.

The next thing I know I'm pinned up against the wall with my hands pinned above my head with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"There is something I need to tell you Christian before this night goes any further."

"What?" He says while kissing down my neck.

"I'm a virgin." He instantly stops what he's doing.

"YOU'RE A VIRGIN?" Oh shit I bit my lip and just nod

"Well we need to go change that right now." He throws me over his shoulder and carries me upstairs and places me on the bed

"Ana do you want to do this?" This man in the only person who has even turned me on I feel like I'm melting when I am around him.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

***Edited sex scene tell me what you think. I love reviews as long as they are constructive not rude.***

Still Ana:

"Stand up." I do just as he commands and I am on my feet.

"Good girl you follow instructions well. Now lift your arms so we can get you out of this dress."

Christian pulls off my dress and the nude slip and drops it to the floor. I reach forward and unbutton his shirt and throw it onto a nearby chair never breaking eye contact. I notice several circle shaped scars on his chest and I reach out to touch them but he grabs my hand and stops me.

"No."

"What why not?" I am almost pouting

"I don't like people touching my chest or back."

"Why? If you don't mind me asking."

"Soon but not right now."

Christian throws me on to the bed and climbs on top of me. I can see his more barbaric side has come out to play.

"I have something better in mind then talking."

He kisses me while his hands explore my body, his touch is amazing. He unhooks my bra and throws it to the other side of the room as he leaves a trail of kisses down my neck over my breasts and gently grazes my nipples with his teeth. I moan with pleasure and notice Christian staring at me with a devilish grin on his face.

"You like that?"

"Mhmm" I bite my lip and turn a very deep shade of pink.

"Remember what I said about that lip?" He says in a shallow voice between kisses.

"Sorry." Then he kisses me again passionately the tip of his tongue grazing mine and he bites down on my bottom lip and tugs gently and again I moan.

He kisses down my neck and this time once he reaches my breasts he gently sucks and bits my nipples and continues to go further south leaving a trail of soft kisses stopping at the top of my panties.

"Are you wet?"

"Mhmm." That's all I can seem to say.

"I want to hear you say it Anastasia."

"Yes I'm wet."

"Good." He starts to rub my clit over top of my panties while fondling my nipples bringing me closer and closer to climax.

"Oh Christian please."

"I like the sound of that please. Say it again."

"Please Christian please" I'm squirming at this point

"We aim to please, Miss Steele."

He pulls of my panties and throws them to the other side of the room and inserts a finger and makes a come hither motion with it and in seconds I am lost in my orgasm screaming Christian's name. Then he undoes his belt and takes off his suit pants. In he boxers is erection has become more visible my first thought is will it fit? He crawls back on top of me and kisses me again then reaches into his bedside table and grabs a foils packet.

"I assume you are not on the pill right?"

"No sorry." Right down to business again eh?

"This will do for now but you will need to go on it so we will not have to use these." He shows me the condom. Then kisses me again then pulls down his boxers and rolls it on.

"You ready?"

"Mhmm." I majored in English and that is all I can say right now.

He starts off just grinding and kissing me. Christian take me by surprise when he thrusts inside me. I grab his shoulders and dig my nails into them trying hard not to touch his sensitive areas. Soon enough the initial pain and shock of it wears off and I ease up on the tight grip I have on Christian. He takes this as the as a green light then starts to thrusts to and out of me each time going deeper but still going slow. My breathing is getting more shallow each thrust bringing me closer to the edge, when he whispers "Come for me baby" in my ear I unravel beneath him which is enough to bring him over the edge with me. He rolls over besides me takes the condom off and throws it into the garbage bin next to his bed.

"That was amazing." I cannot even muster a response this is what I've been missing out on? I do not this it would have been this good if it were with someone else to be fair.

"Tell me about it."

We are silent for sometime before his phone starts ringing before he picks up I ask. "Can I use your restroom?"

"Sure thing right through there." I stumble around the room and find my bra and undies and scramble to put them on.

"Shy Miss. Steele."

"Just a little bit." I race into the bathroom and he answers his phone. I quickly tinkle, wash my face, comb my hair and rinse using mouthwash. When I leave the bathroom Christian is standing there wearing sweatpants that hang off his hips perfectly still on the phone.

I must have been staring because before I know it he says "Like the view?"

"Yes in fact I love it." He just chuckles. "Okay well figure it out call me in the morning." he hangs up the phone and walks towards me.

"So should I go home or stay the night? I've never been in this situation before." I say while staring at my feet.

"I would like you to spend the night but it's up to you."

"I'd like that but you might need to lend me a t-shirt."

"Anything." He walks into his closet and grabs a plain white t-shirt and passes it to me. I turn and take off my bra before putting on the shirt and crawling into bed. Christian soon climbs in and wraps his arms around me.

"So can you tell me about the chest and back thing tomorrow. I can share one of my demons with you."

"Sounds like a fair deal." He pulls me in tighter and say "Goodnight."

"Sweet Dreams."

** *What do you want to happen next?***


	8. Chapter 8

***Thank you for all of your reviews***

**Still Ana:**

I wake up abruptly in the middle of the night to Christian thrashing around and screaming for his life.

"Mommy the bad man is here to get me mommy help me." Oh my god what did he just say? My poor baby.

"No please don't hurt me please." I know you are not supposed to disturb someone having a night terror but I can't watch this he is in pain. I gently touch and caress his arm "Christian you're having a nightmare Christian baby please wake up."

Suddenly his arm thrashes back I don't react fast enough and he hits me before I know it I fall off the bed and hit my head on the table beside the bed. My nose is bleeding and Christian is still trying to fight the man from his nightmares. I run into Christian's closet and find a pair of sweatpants they are huge but thankfully they have and adjustable string so I can keep them from falling off my waist. I run into the washroom next and try to clean myself up a bit I look in the mirror, and my face is covered in blood and bruises are starting to form around my nose and under my eye. I wipe the blood off my face and pinch to try to stop the bleeding. "Ah fuck!" I barely touched my nose I've been hit like this in the face before and my nose is defiantly broken. I have a terrible headache and a possible broken nose it need to get to the hospital ASAP. I run into the room expecting Christian to be asleep but he must have woken up when I was in the washroom.

"Oh my god Ana you are bleeding." Shit I hoped to leave without being noticed.

"Yeah I have a pretty nice bump on my head along with a gash that will need stitches along with a broken nose I need to go to the hospital." I say as calmly as I can.

"Shit what the fuck happened Anastasia."

"I tripped over my own feet."

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

I wake up and Anastasia isn't by my side I know she hasn't left because her clothes are still folded on the chair. Just as I am about to get up to go looking for her she walks out of the bathroom with what looks like a developing bruise. Her nose is bleeding what the fuck happened to her.

"Oh my god Ana you're bleeding."

"Yeah I have a pretty nice bump on my head along with a gash that will need stitches along with a broken nose I need to go to the hospital." How does she know all this?

"Shit what the fuck happened Anastasia." I start to get nervous is someone in my apartment is that how she ended up like this.

"I slipped and fell." I know this is bullshit but I need to get her to the hospital now. I grab my phone and call Taylor. "Get the car ready we need to go to the hospital."

"Sir what's wrong are you okay?"

"I am fine Ana had a fall."

"Okay Sir I'll be in the garage." I throw on a pair of pants and grab Ana's hand and lead her to the car and call my mom.

"Mom I am on my way to the hospital. Are you working tonight?"

"Yes sweetie are you okay what's wrong."

"I am fine it's not me who's hurt its my girlfriend." Is she my girlfriend? Oh well it will be fine for now we can talk about what we are later.

"Girlfriend? I didn't know you were seeing someone." Of course you didn't because this is my first girlfriend and it's not like I would bring my subs around to see you.

"Nobody does mom I need you to meet us in the ER please."

"I will get a room ready for her." Thank god one privilege of having a mother who is a doctor although she does specialize in pediatrics.

"We will be there in 5-7 minutes mom I love you."

"I love you to sweetie."

Seven minutes later we are at the hospital and meet my mother in the emergency room. There is no doubt in my mind that Taylor and my mom think I did this to her. Did I? No I was asleep having a nightmare about my mothers pimp.

"Mom this is Anastasia Steele. She had a bad fall and needs to be checked out." This isn't how I wanted my mother to meet my first girlfriend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Grey."

"Same to you Anastasia and please call me Grace. Let's get you checked out."

"Ok Grace." She takes Ana into a private room and asks me to wait outside.

* * *

**Ana's POV: **

Christian's waiting outside while Grace checks me out.

"So Anastasia what really happened? If Christian hurt you I need to know so I can protect you."

"How did you know?"

"I am a doctor the amount of abused children I see coming into the ER would keep you up at night." The thought of that makes me shutter.

"He hit me but not on purpose. He was having a nightmare and hit me while I was trying to calm him down he didn't mean to hurt me I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth it would kill him." There's not point in lying to her.

"Okay but you have to tell him he sees right through this lie I know he knows something is up."

"I will I promise I just need some time to break it to him lightly."

"Dear I am sorry to say that there is no way you can break this to him lightly." She says while she is checking me out. She has a point there isn't a way I can break this to him lightly.

She feels the bump on my head and takes a look at the gash. She shines a light in my eyes and does a few more tests. "Well your nose is broken I could tell when I first laid eyes on you. You have a minor concussion and will need stitches for the gash. I am going to need to take a closer look at your nose to see if you'll need surgery."

Grace walks out of the room and comes back five minutes later with a numbing nasal spray and a sucher kit to stitch me up. "I am going to spray this in your nose it takes about five minutes for it to start working so in the mean time I'll stitch you up."

"Sounds like a plan" I laugh a little and Grace smiles.

She gives me the nasal spray then starts to stitch the gash on my head.

"Can I see Christian?" I know he must be worried sick.

"Oh yes sweetie I just wanted to get him out of here to make sure that you weren't in danger once I finish this last stitch I'll go find him for you."

"Thank you Grace."

"It is no problem at all Anastasia."

"Please no one calls me Anastasia call me Ana."

"Okay Ana." She smiles and finishes the stitches.

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

I've been in the waiting room for almost and hour and still no word about Ana.

"Mom is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine dear I just stitched up the gash on her head, her nose is broken were about to see how bad the damage is and she wanted me to come get you."

"Mom I know I did this to her and I know you know. That's why you wouldn't let me in earlier."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Well I knew she was lying to me, you don't get that kind of injury from falling. I didn't know it was me until this bruise showed up on my hand." I can't hold the tears back any longer.

"Christian you were having a nightmare it's not your fault."

"I know that Mom I've tried to tell myself that for the past hour. It doesn't matter that it was an accident what matter is that I hurt her."

"She doesn't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. Come one we have to see Ana."

"Okay Mom." I quickly try to compose myself while we walk to Ana's room.

"Hey baby are you feeling."

"Better now I don't know how I got myself into this mess." She says while my mother is checking out her nose.

"Ana he figured it out theirs a bruise on his hand."

"Ana I am sorry."

"Christian no you are going to listen to me. I do not blame you and you are not going to blame yourself. This was a mistake I know you would never hurt me we are not discussing this further it was an accident that is it." It is my fault though.

"But.." She cuts me off before I can say anything else. "You are not to blame that is the end of this you got that?" I am no used to being told what to do this is a new one for me.

"Yes." I bow my head and walk towards her and hold her hand.

"So Dr. Grey am I going to need surgery?" Surgery? She might need surgery?

"Grace and yes you will this wouldn't have been a problem except you weren't properly treated the last time your nose broke. Don't worry we have an excellent doctor who will do the surgery." I wonder how she broke her nose the first time.

"Will my nose look the same after?"

"There is no guarantee but it looks like a clean break which is good it means your nose will look very similar to what it did before."

"Okay thank you." I am the reason she needs surgery how could I do this.

"Usually we would need to wait a couple of days for the swelling to go down to get a better look but this is a rare case I am going to call the surgeon to come and see you and I will book a OR I hope we can have this done by dawn."

"Thank you Grace that's wonderful."

"I'll see you two later."

"Bye Grace." Well they have become awful chummy. "Bye Mom I'll see you soon."

"Christian baby can you hand me my phone it's in my purse."

"Sure thing sweetie." She texts he roommate letting her know she's alright and just has a broken nose but is in the hospital and asks her to bring some clothes in the morning. I'm not trying to let Ana know this is still bothering me but I hurt her and I can never forgive myself for that.

"Kate says that she's on her way with Elliot it turns out they hadn't gone to bed yet." She lets out this adorable little giggle I can tell she is tired.

"Alright in the mean time I think you should get some rest." Her eyes are fighting to stay awake.

"Alright I'll try to get some sleep are you going to stay?"

"Of course I'm going to stay Ana, I am not leaving your side unless I have to I promise." I assure her. I put her in the hospital the least I could do is stay by her side.

"Come closer Christian there's no need to be scared I promise not to bite." I can't help but chuckle.

I pull up a chair beside Ana and sit down beside her. She grabs my hand as she leans forward and gives me a soft kiss on the lips before snuggling back down on the pillow trying to get more comfortable.

The doctor enters the room about an hour after Ana falls asleep I don't want to wake her she's dreaming peacefully but she asked me to. "Ana wake up baby the doctor is here."

"No I want to sleep." She says in a dream like state.

"Ana you have to come on baby wake up."

"Uhh fine but you're no fun." She pouts and I can help but laugh.

"Good Morning Anastasia I'm Dr. Anderson."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Well your break is clean and this is just going to be a quick procedure to straighten the bone and let it heal. Do you have any questions?"

"None that I can think of."

"Okay I will have the nurse come in to prep you for surgery and sign some forms I'll be back soon to take you down to the OR."

"Thank you."

About twenty minutes later the nurse starts to prep Ana for her surgery. When I hear a high-pitched scream outside the room. "Oh my god Ana what happened are you alright?" Elliot walks in behind her. I can tell Ana doesn't want to tell Kate what really happened. Before she can speak I but in "I was having a nightmare and Ana was trying to wake me up and I hit her by mistake." My face drops into a sulk.

"He hit you?" I knew that was coming maybe I should just leave run so I can never hurt her again.

"Kate play nice." Ana glares in the direction of Kate and grabs my hand. "Kate you know me better than anyone you know my deepest darkest secrets you know if he did this to me he wouldn't be here by my side he would be in another hospital room fighting for his life." I don't like that sound of that.

"Valid point Steele." She winks at Ana before hugging her.

"Well I brought you some clothes comfy sloopy outfits." Sloopy? Is that even a word?

"Thank you Kit-Kat."

About half an hour later once Ana is prepped and ready to go we say out goodbyes before she heads in for surgery.

"See you soon Ana I'll be waiting here." I smile so I don't let he know I feel terrible.

"Looking forward to it Mr. Grey." I give her a kiss before they finally take her.

*** Please Review! Also I got an idea from Brnoze Goddess the writer of Paging Dr. Steele to make a pintrest page for my story so check it out please. /thecranberries/fifty-shades-of-wonder/ Add this on after pintrest dot com I can't put a proper link in here sorry for the inconvenience. **

**xx***


	9. Chapter 9

Ana's POV:

It's been two weeks since the nightmare and a week and a half since I was discharged from the hospital. Christian has been more than helpful since I got out making sure I follow my care sheet and more. He wanted me to stay out of work for as long as possible I talked him down from three weeks to two I will be going back to work on Monday and I couldn't be happier I am going out of my mind doing nothing. Grace came by yesterday and took off my bandages it has been wonderful having him help me with my recovery. There is still some bruising but it's no where near as bad as it was when I was first discharged. I have applied a cold and hot compress to my nose four time a day to reduce swelling, bruising and speed up my recovery. Now that I have my bandages off and the bruising is off I hope to get lucky tonight when Christian comes over. He's been looking at me like I'm broken I understand that he feel guilty but this is getting ridiculous.

Usually since we are just spending time at my place I would wear jeans and tee shirt but I have to step up my A game if I want to get laid. I decide to wear my red ASOS ponte skater dress with a round neckline with a large keyhole cute and cut outsides, if this dress doesn't get me laid I am giving up hope. I quickly shower and wash my hair, its nice having a shower and not having to worry about getting my bandages wet. Once I am out I put some argon oil in my hair and leave it to dry. I apply little foundation to hide the little bruising I have left and pale eyeshadow with mascara. Christian should be here any minute so throw on my black suede Steve Madden pumps with the gold heel and run into the kitchen and put out dinner out on two plates. Just as I finish I hear the buzzer goes off and I let Christian up into the apartment. I put my phone into the iPod dock and put on the playlist I put together for tonight and hit shuffle the first song that plays is A Case of You by James Blake (Covered by Joni Mitchell).

Christian knocks on the door, and my stomach is full of butterflies you'd think it would stop after seeing him almost everyday for two weeks.

"Come in baby." He walks in with a beautiful bouquet of lilies my favourite.

"You look amazing Ana." He puts the flowers on the table since they are already in a vase.

"They are beautiful Christian thank you." I walk over and give him a hug and a kiss.

He looks fabulous tonight wearing s simple white tee-shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of dove grey nappa leather loafers.

"Do you like the view Ms. Steele." Oh shit he caught me staring I feel a blush creep on to my face.

"Very much." I bit my bottom lip because I know it gets him all hot and bothered. I mean business tonight.

"Stop biting your lip." I don't listen to him.

Christian starts walking towards me and takes a step each time he speaks. "So we are in a defiant mood this evening are we?" He grabs me by the waist pulling into him and kisses me deeply and gently tugs on my bottom lip. "Mhmm." Its out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"You like that Ana." his eyes are full of lust now maybe I'll get lucky after all.

"Yes I do, lets eat shall we?" As I walk into the kitchen Christian slaps but ass rather hard. "Hey what was that for?"My face drop into a full sulk joking of course. "For biting your lip Anastasia."

"Well that doesn't seem fair." He glares at me.

"I never said it was. What are we having for dinner?"

"Pork Chops with tomato and olive salsa."

"Sounds yummy!" I bring the plates over to the dinning table.

"Can you grab utensils they are in the top drawer."

"Yes mam." He says in a playful tone under his breath I know he never meant for me to hear that. "Don't take that tone with me Mr." I glare at him.

"I can say what I want when I want." He walks over and gives me a kiss before we sit.

We eat our dinner and Christian tells me about his day at work. Once we are done I clear the plates and take out ice cream for dessert.

"Put on a movie I have a selection of DVD's over there I'll be right back."

"Okay sweetie" he gives me another kiss a long with a pat on the butt. He's been awful playful tonight, which is a good sign.

I go into my room and pull out my secret weapon. Since I didn't work this week I had the chance to go shopping and bought some lingerie. I slip on my Victoria's Secret lace and mesh teddy lingerie with adjustable garter straps; next I slip on sheer tight and attach them with the clips then slid my shoes back on. I grab a lace ribbon to use as a mask and apply some deep red lipstick. I have to admit I look fucking hot.

"Ana is everything alright?" How long have I been in here?

"Everything's fine I'll be out in a second."

I blot my lipstick, touch up my eye make up and open the door. Christian has laid some blankets on the floor and has put in Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I grab the ice cream walk towards him; he turns around when I'm about three feet away. His jaw drops. "Holy crap, Ana. You look fucking incredible." I am glad I caught his attention.

"So Christian do you want me or the ice cream?" I bite my lip.

"Why not both?" He walks towards me and picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. He places the ice cream on my bedside table then pulls the duvet off the bed and goes into the washroom and grabs two towels and places them on the bed. He walks a circle around me looking me up and down.

"Sit on the edge of the bed." I do as I'm told and sit. He wants towards me and bends down to unclasp my stockings. Once they are off he starts of kiss my inner thighs.

"Ahh" I moan he just looks up with complete lust in his eyes not saying a word. He pulls off my body suit and kisses me.

"Lie down on your back Anastasia." He's using my first name, which means business. He walks out of the room and comes back moments later with a spoon. He opens the ice cream and takes a spoonful. "Well this is too good to share."

I pout and respond, "Well that doesn't seem fair." I sit up and reach for the tub.

"I guess you can have some." He takes another spoonful and feeds it to me.

"Thanks for sharing my ice cream." I glare at him.

"Aren't we rather feisty tonight?"

"Always." I add a little wink. It's fun pushing his buttons.

"Lie back down." He glares I can't help but chuckle to myself. "You have to stay still Ana do you understand?" My inner goddess instantly perks up when I realize what he is about to do.

"Yes"

He grabs another spoonful of ice cream, which is starting to melt on the spoon and put some ice cream on my nipple and down my stomach. The ice cream is cool running down my body I can't help but squirm. Christian glares at me, and I stop fidgeting. He places the ice cream on my bedside table and in one swift movement pull off his shirt. I forgot how beautiful he was I take a moment to let it all sink in; distracting myself from the cold ice cream. He takes off his jeans and boxers, and then climbs on top of me. He kisses me and his mouth is cool from the ice cream. It's a whole new sensation. He makes his way down to my breast, kissing and teasing me; making sure to get the ice cream which is now melting onto the towel.

He licks the ice cream off my stomach then travels up towards my breasts again sucking each of my nipples hard. I touch him making sure I don't touch his more sensitive areas we've practiced letting me touch him but he is still very sensitive. "Christian, please." I cry out. I can't take anymore of his teasing. He chuckles and continues sucking and gently grazing my nipples with his teeth. He kisses down my stomach to my sex teasing me with his mouth and fingers. His tongue is doing small circles around my clit, and my breathing becomes shallow.

"Oh Christian." I scream "Please."

"What would you like me to do Ms. Steele?"

"I want you to fuck me." I say as clear as I can.

"You're on the pill now, right?"

"Yes." But, before I can finish answering him, he slams into me filling me perfectly. He puts his weight on his elbows as he speeds up thrusting into me faster. . My body starts to quiver as I am closer and closer to climax "Come for me, Ana." He whispers into my ear I burst into millions of pieces beneath him, as he comes he calls out to me and empties himself into me.

My heart is pounding as I try to slow my breathing, Christian pulls me into him with his ragged breathing he manages to say "That was amazing." he sits up and walks toward the washroom and turns on the shower and carries me in taking off my lace mask. "Let get you cleaned up shall we."

In my post orgasm state all I can say is "k" he laughs and he stands me up in the shower. He grabs he washcloth in the corner and puts a generous amount of body wash on to it and washes me down. I do everything I can to not to get my hair wet which is hard since I am washing my face. Once were done he wraps me in a towel dries himself then me and carries me to my bed. I can tell he is hesitant about staying the night again but he does for me. "Goodnight Christian."

"Sweet Dreams Ana." he kisses me and pulls me in closer I fall soundly asleep in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the reviews I love all my followers don't forget to check out my pintrest board /thecranberries/fifty-shades-of-wonder/.**

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

I wake up well rested beside Christian, he looks so peaceful all the walls he keeps up to shelter himself have been broken down. "Stop staring at me Ana." His eyes aren't even open yet. "How did you know?" He shoots up and kisses me keeping my hands pinned above my head.

"I felt someone staring at me I just hoped it was you." He jokes as he stands up and rummages around my room for some of his clothes while I slip on my robe and head into the kitchen to make breakfast. I pull out bacon eggs bread and an avocado. As I grab something from the cupboard Christian grabs my waist from behind turns me around and pins me against the cupboard and kisses me.

"Well now who's feisty Mr. Grey." I say breathlessly between kisses.

"Get a room" Shit where did that come from? I look over and see Elliot and Kate standing in her doorway.

"Fuck off Lelliot." Christian snaps back I quickly run into my room and throw on my black lace bra and matching thong, skinny jeans and a tee-shirt.

"Breakfast for four then?" I giggle because we all know we got laid last night.

"Yes Ana banana, thank you."

"It's no problem at all you guys relax and I'll cook."

I cut wholes in the center of four pieces of bread and toast them while I put the bacon on a pan and place it on the back burner to cook flipping occasionally so it won't burn. Once the bread is golden brown I place two on a pan and carefully crack an egg in the center of each. I grab another avocado from the fridge then flip the bread and bacon. I cut the avocado into slices and repeat the steps with the bread and eggs and toast four more slices of bread. I put three-piece of bacon on each plate along with some avocado slices and two pieces of toast one with he egg and on without.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Looks great." Elliot says.

"Ah my favourite thanks Ana."

We all sit down at the table and eat our breakfast. "Where did you learn to cook baby?" Christian asks kissing me on the cheek. "My mom wasn't really around to cook for me when I was younger so I learned myself." I see a sadness in his eyes when I say that. "Well it's amazing."

Once were done I say to Kate "I cooked you clean you know the rules."

"I know I know."

"Well baby I gotta go I'll call you later ok?" He gives me hug and a kiss.

"Lil bro can you give me a ride?" Elliot chimes in "Sure." Elliot give Kate a kiss and me a hug before they leave.

"It was good seeing you again Kate."

"Same to you Christian, Bye boys." She gives a little wink and a giggle.

Once there gone I tidy up my room and run myself a bath reaching a little too far when I shut off the water because my phone falls in getting drenched. I make a mad dash for the kitchen and throw my phone in rice I hope I can salvage it. I decide not to let my bath go to waste since the temperature is perfect. I couldn't be more at peace now I don't want to get out but after a hour I am all shriveled up like a prune and decide I better. I throw on the same outfit and snuggle into bed today is going to be a lazy Saturday.

Since it will do me no good to have Christian hunting me down like a mad man and getting angry with my I borrow Kate's laptop and shoot him and email. I have three emails in my inbox one from Jose, one from Christian and one from the HR department at SIP regarding the promotion.

* * *

From: Elizabeth Morgan

Subject: Promotion

Date: June 21st 2013

To: Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss Steele,

We have looked over the work you have done here at SIP and reviewed you application for the promotion and I would like the be the first to congratulate our new editorial assistant. I would like for you to come see me Monday at 9:00 to go over your job description and fill out some paper work.

Thank You and Congrats

Elizabeth Morgan

Head of Human Resources Department, Seattle Independent Publishing

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Promotion

Date: June 22nd 2013

To: Elizabeth Morgan

Elizabeth Morgan,

Thank you for the opportunity to be your next editorial assistant I promise not to let you down. I will see you Monday at 9:00.

Thank you.

Anastasia Steele

I am over the moon now I have worked so hard and now it's starting to payoff.

* * *

From: Jose Rodriguez

Subject: New Gallery

Date: June 22nd 2013

To: Anastasia Steele

This is a formal invitation to my new gallery in Seattle. Now that exams are out of the way I am officially a college graduate I finally was able to accept showing my art in Seattle. Ray and my father have already agreed to come I have also set this to Kate please let me know if you can make it.

Details:

Opening Night: June 25th 2013

Where: Wall Space Gallery

Time: 7:30 – 10:00

Artist: Jose Rodriguez

Miss you Ana hope we can see one another more often now that I'm moving to Seattle.

Jose Rodriguez, Photographer

More good new seems like today it just a good day for everyone except my phone.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Good News All Around

Date: June 22nd 2013

To: Jose Rodriguez

I am so happy to hear from you!

Congratulations on the show as well as graduation I am so sorry Kate and I couldn't make it. I will defiantly be at your show next week I can't speak on Kate's behalf but if she can you know she'll be there. More good news I got the promotion so the first round of drinks after the show is one me.

Much love and congratulations.

Anastasia Steele

My next email is from Christian.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Ignoring me?

Date: June 22nd 2013

To: Anastasia Steele

Dear Ana,

I've tried calling you several times now I assume you have your phone turned off or it has died since it goes directly to voice mail. Contact me ASAP so I don't go mad wondering whats happened you know I care for your safety. I was calling about soft and hard limits we didn't get a chance to discuss yesterday since more important things came up ;) Let me know when you would like to talk.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject:Submerged in Water

Date: June 22nd 2013

To: Christian Grey

Dear Christian,

I am sorry but it is neither I took a bath after you left and dropped my phone in I am going to get it replaced as soon as possible in the mean time I will have no way of contacting you seeing as I don't have a phone and I am just borrowing Kate's laptop. I have no had a chance to research and review hard and soft limits maybe I could at your place sometime? I can't use Kate's laptop and I don't think work is a suitable place to do this kind of research. Also congratulations are in order as of Monday I will be the editorial assistant for Jack Hyde.

PS. You owe me one date where I get to take YOU out and I was hoping this Tuesday I could take you to my friend Jose's Gallery opening.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

Anastasia Steele

* * *

I sign out of me email and bring Kate back her laptop.

"Did you get Jose's email about the gallery?"

"What? No?" I expected as much since I've had her computer.

"Well Jose has another gallery opening in Seattle on Tuesday at the Wall Space he's invited us both and I've asked Christian to join me."

"Awe I'm so proud of our little artist of course I'll be there maybe I can ask Elliot to join also." Kate says beaming with joy.

"Sound great and by the way I dropped my phone in water and I don't think rice is going to fix it this time so it will be hard to get a hold of me while I am in between phones."

"Good riddance that phone was a piece of shit Ana."

"It may not have been a fancy smart phone but it worked that's all I cared about."

"Whatever." She says waving me off.

I go back into my room and decide to read and before I know its three hours later and I've just woken up. Shit I didn't mean to fall asleep last night took a lot out of me. I walk out into the living room and see Kate watching the latest episode of two broke girls.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I glare at her because she knows I have trouble sleeping.

"I'm sorry Ana but you haven't been sleeping very well and your body obviously needed to recuperate." She has a valid point there but still she should have woken me up.

"I'm hungry have you eaten yet?" It's almost eight so I need to eat since I skipped lunch.

"Already taken car of I ordered Mexican two chicken Quesadilla with extra guacamole." My favourite I hope it come soon just as I say that the buzzer goes off.

"Hello who's there?"

"I have a delivery for an Anastasia Steele from a Christian Grey." Hmm I wonder what it is.

"I'll buzz you up." Two minutes later theirs a knock at the door.

"Here you go Mam."

"Thank you." He hands me over two wrapped boxes one small and one rather large.

"Ah Ana open it what is it?"

"Well how would I know what it was if I haven't opened them yet?" I glare and she sticks out her tongue.

I open the smaller box first and there is an iPhone 5 inside with a note that says 'Not being able to contact you in unacceptable I have also added a playlist and some other songs and apps on here and my number is already programmed into the phone' typical Christian.

"Oh my god he's really protective isn't he?"

"You don't even know!" I chuckle to myself.

I unwrap the next box and find a brand new MacBook pro of course the newest model always the best for Christian there's another note inside 'Think of this as a promotion present so you can do all the research you need to.' I can't help but laugh to myself again.

"Wait Ana you got the promotion that's fantastic we have to celebrate."

"Oh it must have slipped my mind I was to excited for Jose we can celebrate after his show okay?" She nods while jumping up and down hugging me.

About five minutes later the food has arrived and were stuffing our faces and watching TV.

"Since you paid I will clean." I wink at he as I grab the plates rinsing the dishes putting them in the washer and throwing away the trash.

"I'm going into my room to play with my new toys good night Kate."

"Night babe." I change into my PJ's wash my face brush my teeth and climb into be with my new computer and phone.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject:New Appliances

Date: June 22nd 2012

To: Anastasia Steele

Ana,

I hope your day was fun and I would love to go to the gallery Tuesday what time should I pick you up? I hope you like your new toys and don't forget to check the playlist. I know you are going to try to send these back but they are a gift from me to you no excuses I have more money then you can imagine and whats the point if I can't share it with you. I am so happy for you and the promotion you are such a hard worker and deserve this.

I miss you so much already my bed is lonely without you.

Laters Baby.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject:Date Night

Date: June 22nd 2013

To: Christian Grey

I am sorry to tell you that while this phone and this computer are a nice gesture it is all too much I have every intention of paying you back. As for the playlist I love it I am currently listening to Home by Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zero's. Also as for our date I will be picking you up for our date Tuesday no exceptions I will be outside Escala at 7:15.

Thank You .

Anastasia Steele.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Stubborn Women

Date: June 22nd 2013

To: Anastasia Steele

There is no way in hell you are paying me back I make more than enough money get used to me buying things for you. As for our date I look forward to seeing you although I must admit I am scared to see you behind the wheel of a car.

PS. Two weeks from now there is a charity even at my mother house and I was wondering if you'd like to join me?

Christian Grey,

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Meeting the Parents

Date: June 22nd 2013

To: Christian Grey

I would love to go whats the dress code? Are you sure you want me to meet your parents? That reminds me my father is going to be a Jose's event I hope you don't mind. Wanda drives great you'll love her she's a classic.

Good Night,

Anastasia Grey – Excellent Driver

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Wanda?!

Date: June

To: Anastasia Steele

I look forward to meeting the man who raised you :)

Don't worry about finding a dress I will have one picked out for you. I AM SURE I want you to meet my parents they will love you Ana I know my mom already does she's begging you to come. As for Wanda I look forward to meeting here.

Good night and sweet dreams.

Christian Grey,

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I open the playlist and scroll through the songs

Fly Me to The Moon Frank Sinatra

I Just Can't Get enough Depeche Mode

I Wanna Know What Love Is - Foreigner

Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore - REO Speedwagon

On The Wings of Love - Jeffrey Osborne

The Power of Love Celine Dion

Crazy Little Thing Called Love Queen

For someone who doesn't do 'hearts and flowers' he is excellent at it. I decide it's probably the best thing for me to try to get some rest I can't wait for Tuesday all my favourite men will be together. My sleep is restless and disturbed with nightmares from my past I thought I was over all this. I have made some excellent progress with Dr Flynn and I know one day I'm going to have to open up with Christian but I'm scared he'll go running for the hills I'm just lucky he hasn't noticed the scars yet. Maybe I'll feel more comfortable once he opens up. Maybe I can think of an easier way of telling him hmmm? I've got it I go through my closet and find the diary I kept during the time I lived with him. Since my past has resurfaced again I decide to see Flynn and my personal trainer Adam Cohen. Flynn says since I'm shy and haven't discussed my past a lot that letting him read some of my diary would be helpful for Christian to get an understanding before we talk. My next stop is my trainer at anytime fitness to help refresh my self-defense lessons. I promised myself that after that part of my life was over I was NEVER going to let anyone treat me like that again no matter what.

* * *

Christians POV:

I am so excited that Ana feels comfortable enough for me to meet her father she talks very highly of him I know he's always been her role model. I am still shocked that Ana thought I was going to let her pay me back for my gifts she's a nice breath of fresh air. I love having more than a physical relationship with her Elena had me so sure that love was for fools I was never able to have this kind of relationship before I just hope my past doesn't get in the way. I know I have to tell her about the scars m birth mother and the pimp and I feel like it's something I need to get out sooner rather than later. Maybe we can have a joint Flynn session where we can get everything out in the open I'll talk to her about it on Tuesday. I am thankful everyday for having her in my life she is the first girl I've ever wanted 'more' with and now that I have her I have no intention of letting her go. I can tell these next two days are going to go by at snail's pace in anticipation for out date.

Monday morning I wake up and decide to see Claude and Flynn before I go into work this morning. I eat a light breakfast of a grapefruit and a granola bar and a protein shake to go. Instead of having the session at Escala like I normally would I go to the anytime fitness where he works and an hour late I'm off to Flynn's. He agrees that I need to tell Ana sooner than later. Then I head to work to make sure the idiot who work for me don't run m business into the ground.

* * *

Fylnn's POV:

Both Christian and Ana came to me this morning after both having a restless night haunted by their demons. Ana saw me first at seven AM usually I wouldn't be here at this time but she along with Christian are my most favourite clients so I made a special exception for them this morning.

Notes on Ana:

She is opening up more about her abuse from the past and finally has come to terms with the fact that it won't go away by keeping it buried inside. Ana also expresses concern that Christian (Another patient) might run from her since she feels that she is damaged goods and thinks it might be too early in their relationship. She also doesn't want to come up later and have him get angry from keeping it from him. I assure her that honesty is the best policy and she has to be open with Christian if she wants to have a functional relationship with him. She has an idea of showing him the diary she kept while the abuse was happening. I think that this is a wonderful idea it gives Christian and insight to the past without having her to tell him herself. I make sure that she is aware that there will be questions he will ask and she has to give him answers. I am amazed at the progress she has made with herself over the year I've seen her.

Notes on Christian:

Christian has taken my advise and is currently in the process of making a hard and soft limit list for Ana and vice versa. He has made some progress with Ana and his issue with people touching him but he is not fully comfortable with her yet. I explain that even though it's just small things here and there but he is on his way to a healthy functional relationship. I am hoping that Ana is the insight he needs to see that Elena was just a pedophile and she was his prey but I'm not going to hold my breath. Christian tells me that he is going to talk to her on Tuesday about having a session with the three of us so he can get his demons out on the table. I have tried so hard with Christian in the past couple of years and all of a sudden Ana comes into his life and helps him more in a month then I have I years. I knew all he needed was something a little more than a D/s relationship.

* * *

**I always loved the email banters they had in the book. Please review! What should the reactions be to each others demons? **

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys I wanted to post on Monday but it was Canada day weekend and Pride so I was really busy. I hope you like the chapter. X

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

I've missed Ana so much I am so happy I can finally see her tonight but I am scared to death to tell her about my past and to meet her father. Financially I am the perfect man I am the CEO of my company I will never have to worry about money and I can give her anything he heart desires but as a man I'm broken. I've never had to meet a girl's father before since I've never had a girlfriend and I don't know what to expect.

_Tonight you are out of your element Mr. Grey completely _I'm so glad my inner self decided to remind me of that.

I am so stressed out I want to dress to impress but I don't want to over do it. After about ten different wardrobe changes I decide to wear a pair of Khaki's, a blue Oxford shirt with a brown belt and my Gucci suede lace ups in dark brown. I spray some cologne on and take the elevator down stairs to meet Ana who looks as beautiful as ever.

"You look stunning Ana." I kiss her on the cheek and she leads us to her car.

"You look incredible I don't think I've seen you look so comfortable."

She leads me around the corner to her car which looks like a death trap she can't really be driving this thing.

"Do you have something to say about Wanda." She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Please tell me this is a joke she looks like she will break and second."

"Don't be mean I bought it off Jose's mother for a good price she's fine now get in."

* * *

Ana's POV:

I'm so excited for tonight I miss my dad, Jose and his father so much it will be so good to be together again and I know they will love Christian. I've photo copied some pages from my diary so Christian can read them. I decide to do beach waves for my hair that fall just below my breasts. Then I throw on my ivory silk-crepe dress, beige and black Saint Laurent Paris cap-toe pumps and grab my Tory Burch logo clutch. I grab my photo copies and get into Wanda to pick up Christian I put the diary pages in the glove box and ten minutes later I'm in the lobby at Escala.

"You look stunning Ana." He gives me a kiss on the cheek before we head to the car.

"You look incredible I don't think I've seen you look so comfortable." He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Wanda.

"Do you have something to say about Wanda." I glare at him I love this car.

"Please tell me this is a joke she looks like she will break and second."

"Don't be mean I bought it off Jose's mother for a good price she's fine now get in."

I know he doesn't want to but he gets in anyways and we arrive at the show just past eight o'clock. I can tell Christian is a bit uncomfortable tonight which is a good sign I need to know that he can step outside of his comfort zone.

"Christian I just wanted to say thank you and let you know how much this means to me." I say and give his hand a reassuring squeeze

"Anastasia I really like you and I love spending time with you. I am going to do whatever it takes to prove myself to you." He gives me a kiss on the cheek and leads my into the building. There gallery has dark wooden floors white walls we are greeted by the curator she has long blonde hair, blue eyes and a little too much make up on.

"Welcome to Jose Rodriguez's art show. There is two rooms one with colour photographs and the other with black and white. If you are interested in any of Jose's work let me know there is a tag underneath each piece with the name and price. I hope you have a wonderful evening." She's practically eye fucking Christian as she speaks I grab his hand so she know he's taken which christian finds funny.

"Are we jealous Miss Steele?" I blush since I know he will never let me live this down I decide it would be best not to respond "Well I only have eyes for you Ana you know that."

"I know it's just you can date anyone you want I can't help but feel insecure by all the girls who throw themselves at you."

"You're right Ana" I feel my heart fall maybe he's realized he can do better "I can have any girl I want that's why I picked you." He kisses my temple and we walk hand in hand into the first room. The first picture I see is s purple sunset with lightning striking the Seattle Space Needle. Christian leaves me to look at the photo while he gets us two glasses of white wine from the open bar.

"Ana" I hear Jose call my name before I see him. He's wearing a suit the only other time I've seen him in one was at his last gallery in Portland. He takes me by surprise when he wraps his arms around me.

"Well Jose aren't you looking dapper." Jose isn't a bad-looking guy if we were such good friend from the start I could see myself going for him.

"Well it wasn't my outfit of choice but I have to look professional." I can't help but laugh because Jose always opts for comfort over style.

"So how are you Ana? How's life? I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Jose. I'm great I just got promoted I have a boyfriend and my best friend back things couldn't be better." His eyes fall at the mention of Christian he's always had a crush on me.

"Well that's fantastic Ana where is the lucky guy anyways is he here?"

"He's getting drinks." I point in his direction.

"Well I'll meet him later I have to socialize." he kisses me on the check before running off.

As I gaze around the room I notice most of the prints are of the city which is interesting because at his Portland show they were all wilderness.

"Jose's got some talent eh?" Christian says pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes he does." I say reaching for me glass.

Christian and I silently look at all of Jose's work i am so proud of him he's living his dream. I notice Jose is talking to some reporter who is snapping some shot of him. A photographer taking photos of a photographer how funny. Just as were about to walk into the next room a reporter stops us "May I take a picture of you two."

"Yes" Christian snaps back this must get frustrating being in the lime light.

"Whats your name miss?"

"Anastasia Steele."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Grey and Miss Steele." We turn our back and head into the next room which consists of black and white portraits. I am stunned as a look and see that more than half are of me. One is of me on our camping trip last year floating in the water. The next is of me and Ray sitting in the booth in a dinner after graduation laughing. There is another one of me an my father finishing with Jose's father one close up of my face and another couple of me making goofy faces with Kate at a carnival. They are beautiful he really knows how to capture the moment.

"Well seems to have a theme going on doesn't he?" Christian mutters clenching is jaw. Is he really angry about this what the fuck?

Before I can respond I hear my dad calling my name "Annie"

"Dad, Jose Sr it's so good to see you." I hug them both tightly not only because i haven't seen them but because they got me out of an awkward conversation with Christian.

"How are you how's everything."

"I'm great dad I got a promotion things are going really well." I smile I didn't realize how much I missed them.

"So Jose tells us you've found yourself a boy where is he?" I grab Christian and hug him.

"Christian this is my dad Ray and Jose sr."

"It's lovely to meet you Christian I want you to know if you hurt my Annie I will hunt you down she is the best thing that has ever happened to me." My dad gives him a stern look and Christian is in complete shock I don't think he ever had to have this conversation with his subs parents.

_That's because the point of having a sub was to hurt them_ my subconscious snickers to me.

"It's lovely to meet you both and I promise I will never hurt Ana she is the most amazing thing to happen to me as well."

"So Christian where do you work?" Oh this is going to be good.

"I'm the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings." As Christian starts speaking Jose joins the conversation.

"_Dois Mios,_ you're Christian Grey?!" Jose's jaw drops to the floor. "The one and only."

"Will you excuse me for a minute." Christian walks away now he's talking to the curator and Jose is staring at me like he's just seen a ghost. Thankfully Kate is here to save the save.

"Mr. Steele, Mr. Rodriguez, Jose this is Elliot Grey my boyfriend." She snuggles into his arm getting cozy.

Jose looks quizzically at Kate and I as Christian comes back to join us.

"You two are dating brothers then?"

"Yup." Kate says as i give a non-committal nod this is going to be a long night.

"So who wants to go to Venkin Lounge for drinks after the show?" Kate asks the break the tension.

"I'd love to Christian and I parked Wanda just around the corner from there." I smile hoping it will be fun Christian gives a reassuring nod to say 'yes I'm in'. My subconscious is just sitting there laughing at me glad that she's enjoying herself one of us should.

"Good so that leaves us thirty minutes to mingle then we can get drunk." Kate says with a wink and Christian glares.

We take a another look through all the photos and I say to Christian "I think I'm going to buy the photo of me and my father after graduation." He just gives me a Cheshire smile.

I glare at him "You bought it already didn't you"

"I bought all the photos of you Ana I don't need some creep ogling you in the comfort of their own home." He gives me a very stern look which mean business.

"Well then Mr. Grey is there any chance you'd let me buy it off you?" His mouth drops to a flat line "I'll give it to you Ana but you're not going to pay me for it."

_Really? You love to press his buttons don't you?, _The harpy bitch snaps at me while my inner goddess is sitting in a movie theatre seat with a jumbo bucket of popcorn.

Christian and I meet Kate, Elliot, Jose, Jose Sr, and Ray outside and head over to the bar. It's a small bar with dim lighting, dark wooden tables, purple drapes with a variety off people hanging around. Christian starts a tab and we order out drinks; beers for the boys and fuzzy navels for Kate and I. Kate raises her class to make a toast "To Jose's first big Seattle show and to Ana's new promotion." responded with a "Cheers" from everyone with separate congratulations from everyone. It's so weird to see Christian socializing like a normal person him and Ray are talking about the last Mariners game. After my third cocktail Christian is watching me like a hawk Kate and I are both fairly drunk and we excuse ourselves to the ladies room.

We both finish peeing and giggling when Kate makes about Christian "He's a protective son of a bitch isn't he?"

"Why do you say that." I slur my words I don't usually drink anything other than wine so I'm a fairly light weight.

"Well he's been watching how much you drink since we got here." She snickers a bit she's a very giddy drunk.

"Yeah I've noticed. He also bought all of Jose's photos that I was in because and I quote ' I don't need some creep ogling you in the comfort of their own home'" Kate burst out into laughing fit as we head back to the table.

"Whats so funny." Christian ask raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing." I reassure him which causing Kate to burst into laughter again.

A drink and some small talk later I'm really drunk and that's when Christian's had enough.

"Ana I;m taking you home" He orders across the table and everyone's silent.

"No I'm having fun Christian." He glares at me.

"Ana you've had too many drinks and you have work tomorrow wit's time to go home you either agree and walk out of the bar with me to your car or I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself."

"I'd like to see you try" with the reaction on Christian's face I can see I've taken things a step too far. My inner goddess is not crouching behind a table shaking like a leaf.

"Elliot you're in charge of making sure Kate makes is home safely. It was so lovely meeting you all and I'm sorry Mr. Steele for what I'm about to do but it is the best interest of your daughter." With a swift movement he throws me over his shoulder grabs my purse and carries me out and takes me to the car.

* * *

Christian's POV:

I am driving Ana back to her place when she put her head out the window and vomits since my place is closer I decide it's best to go there so I can take care of her. I know she's mad at me for the scene I made in front of her friends and father but she was being so reckless I know she's young but she needs to take care of herself. Once we've pulled into the Escala parking lot she grabs something out of the glove box and storms off to the elevators. Once were inside I take her up to my room get her changed into some clean clothes and go off to get her some juice and Advil. "I'll be right back." She just nods her head and climbs into bed.

When I come back she is in the bathroom puking again I sit down next to her and braid her hair out of her face so she doesn't get any in her hair. I help her climb back into bed hand her the juice and two pills I'm shocked when she apologizes "Christian I'm sorry I should have listened to you I can see now I went over board with my drinking I hope you can forgive me."

"Ana I'm sorry too I never should have carried you out of there like a child even though you were acting like one."

"Well Mr. Grey is that your idea of an apology? But I guess your right." Her words are still slurred.

Once her juice is done I put the glass in the kitchen and snuggle into bed with her.

* * *

I'd love reviews what work what doesn't? What do you want to see happen?

Laters x

-P


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the last post floods and power outages got in the way.

* * *

Ana's POV:

I wake up around three o'clock with a massive head ache and Christian isn't by my side, I slip on my jeans and go search for him. It doesn't wake me long to find him I just follow the beautiful music from the piano Christian hasn't noticed me yet so I just sit and watch him he's so beautiful.

I am sitting here in tears and my subconscious and inner goddess are huddle together with a box of tissues.

When he stops playing he gets up and sees me sitting there crying "Ana are you ok? Whats wrong?" His voice is filled with concern.

"It's nothing Christian the piece you were playing was beautiful yet sad it just touched me." He wraps his arm around me, hugging me close. "What was the piece called?" He looks into my eyes kisses me temple and says "_It's hard to say goodbye by Michael Ortega" _

"Well its beautiful Christian. Why were you down here and not in bed I was worried."

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to worry you I couldn't sleep."

"There no need to apologize Christian come back to bed." He gives me a soft kiss on the lips and carries me up stairs and I fall asleep quickly with his are wrapped around me his front to my back.

* * *

Christian's POV:

I wake up well rested from a deep sleep it doesn't matter that I fell asleep late what matters is I slept soundly through the night I can't remember the last time that happened before Ana came along. She is so beautiful when she's sleeping all walls she's built up to protect herself are taken down and she's at peace. That reminds me I need to ask her if she want's to go to Flynn's with me on Friday, I hope she says yes I really want things to work out between us but I need to share by past to have a future with her.

My alarm goes off I silence it after the first ring I decide it be best to take a shower before waking Ana she drank too much last night and really needs her rest.

While I'm in the shower I think about how much my life has turned around since Ana entered it she is the polar opposite of me she has a heart of gold and touches everyone who enters her life and mine is black as coal. I will never understand until the day I die why she picked me why I'm different.

* * *

Ana's POV:

I wake up feeling a little better I notice Christian isn't here I wonder if he got any sleep. I notice there is two more Advil pills and a glass of orange juice beside the bed I take the pill and gulp down the juice as I'm about to get up to get ready for my day Christian walks out of the washroom with nothing but a towel on my inner goddess perks up from her slumber with her jaw on the floor. Oh my god he is beautiful I will never understand till the day I die why he picked me why am I so special? He resembles Adonis the Greek god of beauty and desire, that is Christian Grey.

"Do you like what you see?" He quirks an eyebrow at me which make me blush furiously.

"How could I not Adonis?" _Shit_ did I just say that?

"Adonis hmm..." he walks towards me his eyes never leaving mine and in a quick embrace he kisses me his tongue invading my mouth as I run my hands through his hair. The kiss leaves us both breathless and he whispers in my ear "If I'm Adonis then you must be Aphrodite" _Ahh_ this man is going to be the death of me I swear. He quickly readjusts himself and says "There's a bag in the washroom with clothes a new set of undergarments and some stuff girls might use in the morning. To be honest I don't understand half the shit you girls do to make yourself put together the more natural the better." He is perfect isn't he? "Thank you but how did you get these things?"

"I asked Taylor to run and grab somethings" I chuckle at the thought of Taylor in a store buying ladies panties.

"Get dressed and be down stairs in twenty."He has his stern CEO face on.

"Okay boss man" His eyes widen in shock and I figure its best to just in into the washroom. I take a quick five-minute shower not washing my hair and the rummage through the goodie bag for my clothing.

I find the bra and underwear first just simple nude lace bra and thong I quickly slip them on and reach for the dress and shoes I am standing there in shock staring at the most beautiful outfit I have every seen the shoes are Giuseppe Zanotti Colorblock Suede Platform Pumps that are teal, yellow and black with a Clover Canyon Mix-Print Neoprene Dress I slip them on and instantly feel great about myself I look _hot! _I find some make-up and apply some liner on my lid a pale lipstick and some mascara and finally decide to put my hair into an artfully arranged messy bun. I look hot but professional I hate gifts but this one I'm glad to take.

My twenty minutes are just about so I grab my clutch and keys and throw my clothes from yesterday in the shopping bag from my new clothes. I walk into the kitchen but Christian is nowhere to be seen. Gail startles me when she asks "What would you like for breakfast Miss. Steele?" Ugh I hate that.

"First of all Call me Ana."

"Umm.. Mr. Grey wouldn't like that."

"Well I will answer to Mr. Grey call me Ana." She looks awkward for a moment then I hear Christian's baritone voice.

"Ana I am a very professional man all of my staff have been instructed to refer to people as such." Before he finishes speaking I cut him off.

"Well I am not you Christian I understand needing your staff to be professional but it makes me very uncomfortable."

"Anastasia this is the end of this discussion what would you like for breakfast."

"I regret to inform you Mr. Grey that this conversation is not over. You cannot dictate what people call me I understand you want to be professional and all but I don't. I don't want anything for breakfast not here at least goodbye call me when you want to treat me like an equal in this relationship." With that I storm out the door and wait for the elevator Christian follows me out begging me to stay but I decide it's the best to let him think because he really needs to learn I'm not on of his submissives and he can't treat me like one. I jump in Wanda and notice I forgot to give him the diary pages whatever it's for the best I guess. I blast music in the car on my way to work since I skipped breakfast I decide to grab English breakfast tea and a blueberry muffin.

Once I sit down at my new desk I quickly check my phone for any messages none wow I thought Christian would at least text me but nothing. I guess he can't handle not always being in control hmm I need to distract myself with work I'm happy this new job it keeps me so busy. I dive right into work reviewing this wonderful manuscript about a girl who was diagnosed with schizophrenia and doesn't want anyone to know having to face all of these challenges all by herself. Her only coping mechanism was self-harm this really hits close to home I think this could be a best seller. I make my notes about some changes but as an auto-biography theirs not much to change but some grammar problems.

I knock on Jacks door "Come in!" He's such a friendly man but there is something off about him but you can't judge a book by its cover. "Hey Jack I want to talk to you about the manuscript 'In the dark with my demons'"

"Oh excellent you're a hard worker I'm glad I suggested you for this promotion." I blush a deep shade of pink.

"Thank you" I give a little smile "I think this could be the next best auto-biography she's an amazing writer just need some tweaking. Here are my notes tell me what you think."

"Thank you Ana."

"I'm going to get lunch Jack do you want something?"

"No Ana have some lunch take a break you've done some excellent work today." I nod my head and walk out of his office grab my phone and purse and go to this cute deli two blocks away and order a chicken caesar wrap with a salad on the side. I sit down at a booth in the corner and pick up a newspaper and I am stunned with what I see 'The most eligible bachelor in Seattle taken?' there is a picture of me and Christian at Jose's event I guess since he's never had a girlfriend before this is huge news. Maybe this is why he hasn't messaged me he's mad about the article. Everything will be fine I repeat this mantra in my head I need to control my anxiety because the last thing I want is to go back into old habits, I don't know if I can fight them off this time. Forty-five minutes later I head back into the office and check my emails.

* * *

From: Jack Hyde

Subject: Manuscript

Date: June,26th,2013

To: Anastasia Steele

Your work on this manuscript was excellent I think I better watch out for you the last thing I want is you to steal my job ;) Excellent work I want you to help me with this project I think it's perfect for you. Let me know if you'd like to.

Jack Hyde

Editor, SIP.

* * *

This is amazing I get to work beside the best editor this company has on an excellent manuscript.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject:Dream Come True

Date:June,26th,2013

To: Jack Hyde

I would love to work with you! It be stupid not to accept this offer. Thank you Jack.

Anastasia Steele

Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP

* * *

Jack Hyde's POV:

Ana is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen I wanted her to be mine but apparently she's taken by the infamous Christian Grey, the first time he's seen with a woman she's mine. He is going down then I'm going to take what should be mine. Christian Grey will never know what it him.

* * *

Don't forget to review and check out my pintrest page /thecranberries/fifty-shades-of-wonder/

xx


	13. Chapter 13

**This is rough if there are errors please tell me so I can fix them. You learn about Ana's demons _Trigger Warning for Self-Harm_**

* * *

Ana's POV:

It is now Monday and nothing not even a goodbye text I guess Christian Grey always has to be in control. I am just about to leave work when Jack Hyde comes out of his office and asks if we could have dinner tonight to discuss the manuscript I have nothing better to do since Kate and Elliot are hot and heavy.

"Give me a time and a place an I'll be there." I smile politely

"Cafe Campagne at 7:30"

"Alright sounds great."I jump in my car and head home stopping on the way for some rum and groceries. Since Kate's parents pay for the apartment I buy us food it's the least I could do she does so much for me. By the time I get home its 6:30 and I don't have time to shower _oh well... I sigh _since I was hoping it would help clear my head but I can't be late for the boss.

I decide since we will be discussing business to wear my ASOS Tailored Bengaline Tab Front Pencil Skirt and Contrast Blouse and top it off with my black suede pumps. I keep my make up simple fix some curls and head out the door. The restaurant is ten minute walk from my house so I leave at 7:15.

The restaurant is small but busy this is going to be a challenge since crowded areas make me super anxious there is a nice bar where you can eat but the waiter shows me to a table in the back corner of the restaurant. I can't help but think if Christian and I were dinning here he would pick the same seat. A waitress comes over with a selection of French cheeses and says 'Your date called to say he will be a few minutes late and asked me to give this to you' I decide not to comment on the fact that he's my boss not my date.

'Thank you could I also have a glass of the Pinot Noir' I nod but I can't help but feel a little annoyed I didn't want to be here in the first place.

'Yes of course.' I'm glad I walked because something tells me I'm going to drink a lot tonight. Just as she's bringing my wine I notice jack walk in and he is looks good he dress very casual simple jeans, dress shirt and a blazer I've never really noticed but he is a very handsome man.

I stand to great him with a handshake and I am taken back when he brings be in for a hug. I am starting to question his intentions for tonight. "You look lovely Anastasia."

"Thank you." I smile and blush.

He hails down the waitress and asks her to bring a bottle of the wine I'm drinking. We both take a look at our menu's and I've decided to get the steak and frites I've heard excellent things about the food here. I glance over at Jack and he has this look that reminds me of Christian when he's in his Dom mode could he be? I quickly brush off that thought he has a wife and a kid.

We make some small talk after we've decided what we want to eat and the waitress comes back with the wine and takes our orders.

"I'll have the steak an frites please." I smile and hand he my menu.

"How would you like your steak cooked?"

"Medium rare please."

"And for you sir" Jack eyes light up when she says that odd hmm... maybe he is a Dom "I'll have the same thing." And with that she's off.

"So Ana what makes you think this would be the next best thing?"

"Well personally I think it's because it shows a secret battle with yourself. You would be surprised how many people suffer from a mental illness although schizophrenia is a psychotic disorder all mental illnesses cause internal battle with in a person. I know from personal experience I've actually written a book or two on mental illness." Wow I didn't mean to let all that out. He takes a long sip of his wine before speaking.

"Well it's always good when publishing a book to have an understanding of what it's about. I think knowing that your help on this project could be very beneficial. I would love to review your writing if its good maybe we could publish that along with hers and review some past manuscripts to see if there are any long these lines and publish them to mental illness." I can't help but smile at the thought Anastasia Steele published author.

"I think that would be a great idea Jack. Mental illness is a serious subject and many people don't understand it."

"Great I'm glad you're on board." He smiles at me and our waitress brings our food. As I am enjoying me first bite of steak which is delicious Jack says "Oh my god is that Christian Grey?" I almost choke when I look over at Christian with a brunette entering the restaurant. Once I finish coughing I drink some water and Jack ask if I'm aright.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just weird seeing The Christian Grey eating where I am." I lie he doesn't need to be involved in my fucked up personal life anymore.

"Well he has to eat sometime." I laugh it off while trying to fight off my tears. I guess I have my answer he has someone new, I can't help but wonder if she's a girlfriend or a submissive. After five minutes of silence, forcing down my food, and hearing my subconscious snicker _I told you he was bad news _I can't hold back the tears I have to get out of here. "Jack I'm sorry but I need to go here's my half of the bill I will see you at work tomorrow." I throw the money down on the table and run out of the restaurant. He didn't even notice me well I guess that's for the best anyway. Once the air hits me the tears start streaming down my face. How could he do this to me _Ana you walked out on him remember? _She has a point.

When I enter the kitchen I see a note from Kate 'I'm spending the night at Elliot's drinks later this week? If you can get rid of that control freak. I miss you.' With that I lose it again I always promised myself I would never let a man make me cry yet here I am on the floor of my kitchen crying. Every emotion I've tried not to feel is coming out I grab the bottle of rum I bought earlier and I go into my room and grab the small box from under my bed. I promised myself I wouldn't do this again but then again I've mad that promise to myself time and time again.

I pull out the blade take a big gulp of the rum straight from the bottle put on Warrior by Demi Lovato. I put the blade against my skin I second guess myself but I do it anyways. I look down at my wrist and see six new cuts and I break apart again. I tried everything not to do this again. I got a new therapist I go to meetings I even spent the money I was saving for a new car to get my scars lazered off. They are still there but they are faint. What have I done? I clean the cuts quickly wrap up my arm and get in bed. I send an e-mail to Jack letting him know I won't be in tomorrow or today I guess and he responds right away.

* * *

From: Jack Hyde

Subject: Is everything alright?

Date: June, 27th, 2013

To: Anastasia Steele

Is everything alright? I'm worried about you. To shared something with me that makes me think somethings wrong. Although you won't be in tomorrow I would like you to send me the stuff you've written. I understand if you don't want me to see it you could always go to a different publishing house but I would love the opportunity.

Jack Hyde

Editor, SIP.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: I will be alright.

Date: June,27th,2013

To: Jack Hyde

Attachment: (It's A Constant Battle), (Living With Mental Illness)

Note the names can be changed. I hope you like them and I wouldn't dream of going somewhere else. I will be fine I would just prefer some space tomorrow thank you for understanding.

Anastasia Steele

Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP

I decide what I need to do now is write. I grab the note pad beside my best that I use for poems and just start writing. An hour, three poems and a half a bottle of rum I fall asleep hoping to dream but I find myself in a nightmare.

I am back living with them skipping school so kids wouldn't see the bruises hiding so he couldn't hurt me but in the end he always found me. My mother was too drunk to care she just wanted alcohol no matter how many times I said 'mommy it hurts make it stop' she never came to rescue me. It wasn't until he beat and left me for dead that I moved back with Ray. He may not be my father but he is my dad. He helped me so much finding coping mechanisms other than self-harm. He is the reason I write, play guitar, draw and fight. He saved me.

When I wake up I can tell I've been trashing around fighting my nightmare I make a appointment with Flynn and a double appointment with Anderson I need to kick someones ass.

* * *

Taylor's POV:

Oh fuck! That was Ana leaving the restaurant and she was crying. What the fuck happened I guess she saw the boss with one of his old subs.

* * *

Jack's POV:

Yes my plan worked perfectly.

"Hello Elena"

"Jack how nice to hear from you did the plan work?" She purrs

"Yes it did thank you for the help with Christian. I can't help but feel bad she left crying"

"I don't give a shit about that mousey bitch all I care about is having Christian back in my control. Also Jack don't forget to say hi to your wife for me." I love my wife but there is something about Ana that's irresistible.

"I will goodbye."

Christian's out of the picture now I just need to make her mine.

* * *

**Please Review Thank you guys **

**Laters x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys this is rough I wrote it in a day but so many people wanted me to update so this is for you. Don't forget to check out my pinterest page /thecranberries/fifty-shades-of-wonder/ Also I am going to Italy in a week who would like Christian to take Ana on a trip? I won't be able to post while I'm there but I'll try to post as much a I can before the trip. So Italy?**

* * *

Christian's POV:

Ugh I am so fucking angry what the fuck is Elena up to? I got a call over the weekend that my ex submissive needed to speak to me. I saw this girl who I swear was Ana running out of the restaurant crying.

_Not every brunette is Ana, Grey!_ Ugh not him again

All she wanted was two thousand dollars for rent she's going to be evicted otherwise why couldn't she just fucking text me instead of making me come to this fucking restaurant.

After about two hours of sitting here and listening to her ramble on I pay the check and leave assuring her I will help her out. I hop in the car with Taylor.

"Sir I thought you should know I saw Miss. Steele running out of the restaurant crying. I don't know what was wrong but I thought you should know."

"Fuck!" Why was she crying? Did she see me? Holy shit she must think I've moved on.

_Oh Grey you fucked up!_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Did I just say that out loud.

"Sir..?"

"Don't worry about it Taylor."

Last night I decided not to bother Anastasia since she might have been asleep but my sleep was restless and haunted by my past. Its eight thirty and I'm on my way to Grey House I'm going to call Ana I need to speak with her. Of course she didn't pick up why the fuck would she want to talk to me. I decide to call Andrea and say I'm not coming in I have to see Ana.

"Taylor take me to SIP"

"Yes Sir." SIP is just around the corner the second the car stops I jump out and run in. "Excuse me sir how may I help you?"

"I need to speak with Anastasia Steele right away." I put on my CEO face so she knows I mean business. I am startled when I hear a man behind me.

"Hello I'm Jack Hyde, Anastasia isn't in today."

"Well thank you for your help." I walk back to the car. Where is she? Is she alright?

"Taylor take me to Anastasia's place."

"Yes Sir."

The car ride there I am just so scared is she alright? Why isn't she at work?

I press the buzzer and Elliot is the one who responds.

"Hello?" Why is he there? Oh right Kate.

"I need to speak to Ana let me up"

"She isn't here Christian she just left and looked awful upset what the fuck did you do."

"Nothing" I snap back. Maybe she's at Flynn's.

"Taylor Flynn's now." At least I know she's alright.

No luck at Flynn's office either where the fuck could she be?

"Claude get ready I'll be there in ten and I need to kick someone's ass." Once I hang up I decide to call Welch and have him track Ana's cellphone he says he'll call me back in an hour with her location.

I grab my gym bag and head into the gym. I quickly change into my blue Nike shorts, gray v-neck and my Gel-Nimbus running shoes.

"So what has you so worked up today?"

"A girl." His eyes widen when I say that I have never talked about my interests with him before so it's rather shocking.

"Well start with ten minutes on the track then come into the sparring room. Everyone's watching this check beat the shit out of Anderson its hilarious."

"Alright."

I far up my workout play list and the first song to come on is The Rockafalla Skank by Fatboy Slim. I try to run away the thoughts of Ana and get lost in my music but I can't I need to explain myself I need to know she's alright. The last time I saw he she was so angry I wish I had called her said something before she saw me with Charlie. When the ten minutes are over I've run a mile and a half I wipe myself down with a towel, drink some water and head into the sparring room. Claude walks over to me and says "This little girl is kicking his ass she must have some serious angry right now."

I can only see from the back but it looks like my beautiful Aphrodite. Same height, build, and hair. "She looks pissed." well let's get started shall we? We both get in our ready stance and just before we begin the girl who was beating Anderson up turns around.

"Ana." I scream loud and everyone's eyes are on me. She looks so hot in her black sports bra, red tempo 3 shorts and trainers. All the guys are eye fucking her but I can't blame them. Her abs are perfectly tones, perfect tits she's a natural beauty. I feel anger rising inside me I'm the only one who should see Ana like this.

_Grey cool it! You don't need your over protective nature pissing her off right now._ Ha for once this guys on my side.

"What the fuck do you want Grey." She says as she walks towards me I can see the anger in her eyes. She is fucking pissed. I only notice now that her arm is bandaged up.

"What happened to your wrist? I want to talk to you Ana. I called you earlier when you didn't answer I went to your office and they said you weren't there so I went to your apartment and Elliot said you left. I needed a release so I came here can we talk?"

"Nothing happened to my wrist. And the only way were talking is if you're my sparing partner." She snaps back.

"I'm not going to fight you Ana."

"Well then we aren't talking." She starts to walk away and I grab her arm.

"Ana be reasonable I am so much stronger than you. I don't want to hurt you." She shrugs me off and turns to me and glares. If looks could kill I'd be a dead man right now.

"It's too late for that Christian you already have. So either fight me and we can talk or leave me the fuck alone." No on has ever talked to me like this but I have to admit it's kinda hot!

"Fine Ana but you have to talk can you do that baby?"

"Don't call me baby." She takes a sip of water and gets into a fighting stance she snaps her head back and forth and shrugs her shoulders and I follow her lead. She means business. All eyes are on us crowded around I guess they all want to see a tiny brunette kick my ass.

"Lets go!"

She throws a punch and I duck just enough to avoid it, I grabbing her hand I turn her around so her back is to my front I have her in a choke-hold. Still holding her I say "Taylor told me you were at the restaurant last night."

She stomps on my foot, elbows me in the stomach but I still manage to hold on. Before I can react I see her hand flying up and she hits me straight in the nose. Keep_ your guard up Grey. _

I notice some blood but nothing serious. Once I've recovered from the blows I get back up and she's waiting for me to make my next move she's in her fighting stance again.

"Yes I was there and I saw you with her. The least you could have down was call me and say we were over." The whole group now is chanting for Ana this is embarrassing.

"Ana this is a misunderstanding. I wanted to call you but I didn't know what to say." I throw a jab in there and she counters it perfectly. She moves just out-of-the-way and hits m right in the solar plexus she knocks the wind right out of me and I fall to the floor.

_Ana two Christian zero._

"There is no right way to tell someone that you're done Christian but at least is gives them some closer so when they do see you out with some slut they aren't taken by surprise. Now get the fuck up I'm not done with you yet." Ouch that hurt more than the punch did.

As I get up and back into fighting stance is reply "Ana I wasn't going to call and break up with you."

Before I can finish I feel a blow to my jaw then a punch to the gut. I am face down on the floor and Ana scrambles to get on top of me. She now has my hand behind my back and her knee in my back. "If it wasn't that then why the fuck didn't you call?" She presses harder into my back.

"You were just so angry when you left I didn't know what to say. And that 'slut' was an ex partner of mine she was asking me for money to pay her rent. She was going it be evicted Ana." I struggle to speak. She loosens up with my explanation. I use this to my advantage and break free rolling Ana on her back and pinning her down. Now she's pouting she's so cute.

"Well that makes me feel better but you still should have fucking called" She manages to knee me in the groin and I wince in pain _fuck!_

"That was uncalled for." She jumps on my pinning my hands this time I'm on my back. She sits on my chest and uses her legs to keep my arms still and grasps her tiny hands around my neck.

"What you can't handle a girl who fights dirty?"

"Oh I defiantly don't mind when you fight dirty. I surrender you've beat me fair and square." She let's go of my neck and puts her hands on my chest. She quickly pulls away remembering I don't like to me touched.

"Ana it's find it's actually comforting." She moves her hands back on my chest and leans forward and kisses me softly.

"Can you come over I think we should talk." She whispers softly.

"Come to mine I think your place is occupied by Kate and Elliot."

"Alright lets grab our stuff and head over to yours." She gets off of me and helps me up.

With that Anderson and Claude come over. "That was amazing how does it feel to have your ass kicked by this one?"

"Well Anderson I saw you earlier and it seems you were in the same position as me."

"He has a point" Claude and Ana say in unison.

"Well I have to go anytime you two want to fight your problems with each other away call me in advance I want to sell tickets for the show." I scowl at him and he just walks away laughing.

Ana and I walk hand in hand to the change rooms ad grab our stuff and head to Escala.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review! I love everyone of you guys you keep me going.**

**Laters, **

**-P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to everyone! Enjoy :) **

* * *

Ana's POV:

We walk into the kitchen at escala this is where is happened where we fought it sends chills through me I do not want to lose him again. "Ana would you like some wine?" Ah yes alcohol will help settles my nerves.

"Actually do you have anything a little stronger? Rum or whiskey?" His eyes widen clearly this shocked him but Ray always drank rum or whiskey and when I turned eighteen he would let me have a glass from time to time. I think the burn of rum when you drink it, it's not harsh like vodka.

"Yes in my office." He walks away and comes back with two larger tumblers and a bottle of whiskey that reads Dalmore 1974 Single Highland Malt Scotch Whiskey. He grabs four whiskey stones and puts two in each glass and pours whiskey for the two of us. Handing me a glass he picks up the bottle and we walk over to the large white sectional in the living room. I take a long sip and place my glass on the table.  
"So Christian" I take a long pause before I speak again. "Why didn't you call me?"

"As you know this is my first 'real' relationship" I nod

"At first I was baffled that you yelled at me because no one other then my family has done that but then I was confused I didn't know how to respond to that."

"Well Christian people yell and get angry in a relationship and say stupid shit so that won't change but you need to talk to me. I understand this is new to you so at first I will be understanding of that but we are going to get nowhere if we do not communicate." He takes a big gulp of his whiskey before responding to me. I understand that this is completely foreign to him so I do need to cut him some slack.

"Well I understand that now but in the moment I didn't know how to handle myself and I promise from now on I will communicate with you."  
"That's all I ask of you Christian."

"I'm glad that's over." ha-ha I don't think so buddy.

"Christian this conversation is far from over we need to lay all our cards on the table we need to be completely honest with one another and share everything." I notice him tense up and he doesn't respond.

"How about we make this easier? I ask a question and then you ask a question and when were done if there is anything else we haven't shared we can." He smiles and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Sounds like an excellent idea"

"I'll ask first." He looks at me unsure for a moment and gives me the alright head nod.

"How old were you when you were introduced into this lifestyle?" he takes a deep breath and says "fifteen."

"What? How? Why?"

"Now my turn now." Fuck this stupid game you but fair is fair I need to keep my rage in check.

"Okay, ask away."

"Why is your wrist wrapped up?" I knew this question was coming. I slowly unwrap the bandages on my wrist and show the cuts to Christian.

"What the fuck is that Ana"

"My turn." He glares at me but he knows I'm right.

"Can you tell me everything about the person who introduced you into this lifestyle?"

"That's not a fair question."

"But it is a question and I think we established earlier that I don't play fair." He cringes at the thought of the blow to the nuts earlier.

"Elena was my mother's friend still is actually. I did yard work for her when my parents started worrying about my drinking and fighting. One day I made a rude comment to her and she slapped me then kissed me. I was confused but I thought it was kind of hot. So things like that continued until she showed me her playroom from then on I was her submissive. Except there were no contracts hard limits, soft limits nothing."

"So she not only took advantage of a minor she took advantage of you in a BDSM relationship as well. I don't know much about this lifestyle but through my research I've learned that a contract verbal or written are key in a BDSM relationship." I can see a single tear fall down his face.

"Oh my god you're right! Not only did she take advantage of me she took advantage of our relationship. How have I been so blind." I crawl into his lap and do my best to comfort him. I grab the glass and he downs it in one gulp. After some silence he says "My question."

"What are those cuts from?"

"A razor, my turn"

"What are your scars from?"

"I was used as an ash tray. Who did that to you."

"I did. How did you get your scars?" His face fell to the floor when I said I did this to myself

"My birth mother's pimp. Why did you do that to yourself?" I remember Grace telling me that he was adopted at the age of five how could someone do that to a child. I grab his hand and give him a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm not sure if you've heard of self-harm but it's something I've been doing for six years now. I bottle up every emotion I have a sometimes I just break and I need relief. It makes my internal pain external. It's a coping mechanism not good one anyway. I've been trying to stop but its an addiction once you do it once you cannot stop. What happened to your birth mother." His face he knows I did it that night.

"She was a crack whore, her pimp always beat me and her, there was never and food in the house and when she committed suicide I was left with her body for four days without food trying to wake her up." I can't fight the tears poor Christian.

"Christian I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry that was a long time ago Ana." He hugs me and kisses me on the forehead. "Do you still want to continue Ana?" I just nod, trying to control my tears.

"Why did you start cutting yourself?" I grab the bottle of whiskey and take a couple gulps.

"For two years I lived with my mother and her third husband Steve Morton. At first everything was great he was a great guy and everything was great but about six months into their marriage he started hitting me at first is was disciplined for when I 'acted out' then it got worse, I missed so much school just to hide the bruises from people. My mother was drunk all the time so she couldn't care less about what he did to me. Then one day came when he was trying to have sex with me; when I said no and fought him off he got mad and beat me within an inch of my life. When I was released from the hospital Ray came to pick me up and I never saw him again or really spoke to my mother." Christian doesn't say a word he just wraps me in his arms and holds me tight. I don't know how long were sitting here like this but I feel safe in his arms.

"How did you end up with the Grey's ."

"My mother was the nurse on call that night they brought me in. I fought her and screamed the whole time while she tried to help me since I don't like to be touched. Soon after I went home with them. I was very shy though I didn't even speak until Mia came home she was just a baby and I thought she was the most amazing thing in the world. Was the Steve Morton thing reported?"

"No I didn't want to deal with testifying I thought it would get easier if I got left it alone. Do you and Elena still have a relationship besides the fact she found your Subs and is friend with your mother?"

"Yes we are in business together before tonight I had always thought of her as a friend. She lent me money when I dropped out of Harvard to start GEH I felts like I owed her everything so I lent her money to open a chain of salons." I clench my teeth at the thought of this woman. "I don't think I have anything more to ask. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Not that I can think of right now how about you?"

"No but there is something I need to show you." He grabs my hand and leads me upstairs and pulls out a key unlocking the door.

I walk in and I smell leather, wood polish with a citrus scent to it. He turns on the lights and I'm in shock it looks like we have traveled back in time to the 15th century and the Spanish Inquisition. "This is my playroom" Christian says as I walk around the room taking everything in. "You know a playroom usually has board games, Barbie dolls or an Xbox not this." His jaw falls to the floor I guess he's still not used to being talked to like that and defiantly not in this room.

The room is a dark burgundy shade making the room feel smaller than it actually is. There is a large wooden cross in the shape of an X attached the wall directly across from the door. From the looks of the wood its mahogany, and there cuffs I assume to restrain someone on each corner of the cross. There are various ropes, chains and cuffs hanging from the ceiling. On the right wall there is a various assortment of floggers, riding crops, whips, and paddles. There is a beautiful mahogany chest I don't really want to know what's inside. The thing that draws my attention most though is the bed. It is a rather large four poster bed with a flat top. It is beautifully hand carved I assume 19th century, under the canopy there is more chains and restraints. There are no bed sheets only a red leather and some red throw pillows.

"Ana can you say something"

"It's very nice I must admit the only thing that bothers me is the leather slip on the bed I think it would look better is you had actually sheets it really takes away from the beautiful bed frame. Other than that the room has an almost romantic feel to it. The burgundy walls, mood lighting and beautiful wood pieces in the room. Although I doubt what happens in here is romantic." I am almost startled by the laugh that comes out of Christian he is bent over clutching is stomach almost crying from laughing so hard. I am standing here beet red with my arms crossed why is he laughing?

"Oh Ana I'm sorry." He walks towards me with a Cheshire smile plastered on his face. "I thought you were going to run but your only complaint is the red leather. I will have that changed immediately." He grabs my pony tail and yanking it so my lips meet his hand roam all over my body. He wraps his arm around me still holding my hair he moves his lips to my exposed neck gently sucking and nibbling my flesh. "Ahhh" I moan and my legs turn to jelly beneath me. "You like that don't you?" He growls. "Answer me!"

"Yes I like that."

"You like what?" Oh he's in Dom mode now.

"Your lips on my neck sucking at biting my flesh." I can feel him grinning against my lips as he kisses me. I can also feel is erection pressed against my stomach.

"Anastasia" Oh he means business "Would you like to play?" He releases me. I just bite my lip and nod as he gives me his famous panty dropping smile.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who follows my story! Enjoy! Are you all looking forward to some kinky sex? Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Time to get kinky! I hope you enjoy! I am new to writing smut so tell me what I ca do better!**

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

"Alright Anastasia when we are in this room I want you to be kneeling next to the door in nothing but your panties, head down, knee's shoulder distance apart and hands on your thighs" I don't say anything because I'm not sure if I should.

"Do you understand?" His voice is cold and harsh shit am I ready for this? My inner goddess hiding and popping back out unsure as well.

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Sir." Sir drill that into your head.

"Good I am going to get changed and I expect to see you in submissive stance when I get back."

"Yes sir."

I take off my clothes and get in my 'submissive stance'. A thousand thoughts are going through my head as I wait for Christian to com back. This all happened to quickly I'm not ready for this am I? With that Christian re-enters the room.

_Get a grip Steele! There is no going back now. _She's right I need to do this for him.

I hear him padding around the room and open drawers 'choosing his weapons' I snicker to myself.

"Anastasia you may look at me." I bit my lip while my eyes rake him eyes rake the beautiful Adonis standing before me he is wearing soft faded torn jeans that fit him perfectly.

"You like what you see Anastasia?" I love the way my name roll off his tongue.

"Yes sir" I see a gleam in his eyes when I say sir.

"Anastasia there are certain rule which you must follow when you are in this room. Whenever we play you need to be in 'submissive stance' as I have already told you."

"Yes sir"

"Also you will not speak unless I address you or you are given permission. Do not look at me unless I say it is okay. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good girl, stand up and walk to the centre of the room."

"Yes sir" I do exactly what he says. He walks small circles around me taking me. What is he doing?

"I'm just thinking what I could do with you." He answers my unasked question.

His eyes darken as he stares at my breasts. He bends down quickly and starts his assault. "Ahhh" he smiles.

He sucks on my nipple and bites the tip hard I moan I am starting to understand this pain and pleasure thing a little more. He continues his assault his hand now on my other breast. I just want to touch him but I have a feeling that would be frowned upon.

"Take off your panties Anastasia." Without hesitation I shimmy my panties down and slowly step out of them.

"I need you to choose two safe words one for when I am close to pushing your limits and one when you need want me to stop what I'm doing right away."

"Bells and whistles sir" He chuckles a bit

"Bells if I am pushing your limits and whistles to stop?"

"Yes sir."

"You are a beautiful sight, Anastasia." He starts to walk around and examine me again. All of a sudden I hear him stop out of my line of vision what is he doing? I gasp when I feel his hand hard on my ass cheek. He growls in my ear "This is mine. You are mine and you only serve me."

"Only you sir." I say breathless from the smack. He gently rubs where his hand hit and a few moments later the hand comes down hard on the other cheek.

"Raise your arms." I do as I am told and Christian attached two of the cuffs from the suspension system to my wrists and quickly makes some adjustments to it.

"Anastasia I am going to punish you now. Do you know why?" Punish me? What did I do?

"Um.. No sir."

"For the kick to the groin earlier." I can't help the giggle that escapes me _shit!_

"I don't think you will find it so funny after this." He hits me ass harder than before. "_Ouch!"_

"I am going to blindfold you for this." I nod and everything goes back. He is now in control I have no idea when the next blow with come. All of a sudden the sound of Ellie Goulding's- Hanging On fills my ears I wouldn't pick him for the kind of guy who listens to this kind of music. I am lost in thought when I feel the next blow. He is spanking me-_hard! _I bite my lip to stop me from crying out.

_You can do this! You are not a submissive but you can be when he needs it. _I repeat my mantra over in my head.

The combination of the smacks and the sensual caress afterwards sends pleasure right to my core I hate to admit this but I am truly enjoying myself. Its scary but so hot! I am trying to process the pain and the unfamiliar pleasure from this 'punishment'. I don't know how many times he's hit my but his rhythm is perfect. Smack, caress then repeating with the next cheek. I want to come!

The strikes have stopped and he is caressing my cheeks gently. How does he go from hitting me one minute to being so caring and gentle.

"You were exceptional miss. Steele" My breathing is ragged I am so confused all I am certain of is Christian I am aching for him. I am so wet from the spanking he just gave me.

"Thank you sir." I stutter, not sure if I was supposed to respond to that.

"Now lets see if you're ready for me baby" Oh I'm ready! My inner goddess is sprawled on the floor in a full spread eagle.

He is rubbing the moister between my fold oh my fuck I am on fire! "Oh baby you are so ready for me" He growls in my ear rubbing my clit.

"yes sir..." I can barely get my words out I am a mess when I am around him. To think I was a virgin about a month ago and now I can't get enough.

He inserts a finger then another teasing me rubbing my clit. "_Agh!_" I'm going to come. Am I allowed to? I remember in my research some dom's will punish a submissive if they come without permission.

"Give it to me baby." Again he responds to an unanswered question I don't like that he can read me like a book. I find my release and in my post-orgasm state Christian unchained me and carried me to the bed giving me some time to recuperate. I need to build some stamina up for this man.

Before I know it I am chained up again in a spread eagle. I am fully exposed again still blindfolded oblivious to whats going to happen. It heightens all my other senses.

He takes me nipple in his mouth sucking and biting down hard and tugging the perfect amount. "Ahh" I hear a deep baritone chuckle.

"You like this don't you? Pain can be pleasurable for you."

"Yes sir."

"I want you to say it Anastasia."

"Pain gives me pleasure sir." I say in a voice I don't even recognize.

He goes on to my other nipple and does the same thing ahh this man is incredible I am squirming I need him inside of me.

"Still Anastasia" He barks at me. I love his voice when he's in command.

I hear his jeans drop to the floor and he climbs back on pressing his lips again mine his tongue fighting to get into my mouth. When I finally let him in his tongue invades my mouth. He stops and I hear the rip of the foil. Even though I'm on birth control now he want me to see his doctor first.

He is on his knees between my legs his impressive erection is against my sex. "Oh please sir." I need him so bad right now.

"Please what?" Even though I can't see him I know he's smirking.

"Please fuck me sir."

"Well we aim to please Miss. Steele." And with that he thrust into me- _hard!_

He pulls out and says "Again?"

"Yes please.. Sir" And he thrusting into me again going deeper this time. Each thrust brings me closer to my release.

My head is thrown back and my body is shaking I am clutching my restraints trying to hold back my release. When Christian says "Come with my Anastasia. Now!" I stop fighting it and we find our release in unison. Then out of nowhere everything goes black.

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

Ana was great holy fuck I have never had a release like that with any of my submissive's she really in Aphrodite. She is passed out on the bed she needs to work on her stamina before we come in here again.

I quickly clean up and get dressed before I carry her to the bed room. She is sleeping soundly she needs to rest after kicking my ass and our fun in the playroom. I grab the Arnica cream and rub her cheeks so they aren't so sore when she wakes up. I grab the bottle of Advil and some water from down stairs and place it on the table beside her doing my best not to wake her.

I climb into bed with her carefully and pull her close into me. I love the way she smells this girl is amazing how did I get so lucky?

I have to call Welch later to do a background check on this Steve Morton fellow I am going to make sure his life is miserable no one hurts my Ana. I also need my lawyers to draw up a contract to pull all funding from Elena's spa business Ana is right about her she is sick and twisted and I want nothing to do with her.

Soon enough I fall asleep with her dreaming of my beautiful Aphrodite.

* * *

**Please review and check out my pintrest page! /thecranberries/fifty-shades-of-wonder/**

**Laters x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry It's been so long I couldn't post while I was in Italy and France. I hope you like the Chapter please review I love all of my followers.**

* * *

Christian's POV:

I wake up in the early hours of the morning and Anastasia's hand is resting on my chest. I could never be touched before she came along she is a whole new therapy for me and I can't get enough. When she's around I feel like a new person. Like I'm not dead inside. Like I might actually have a heart. I care for her so much it hurts. Her words from last night are still haunting me. How could she do that to herself? It nearly killed me when she told me about her step-father. I decide to get out of bed carefully so I don't wake her it is Friday and she does have to work but it's only five am and she needs her rest. I go downstairs into my study and do a little research.

That's one thing I love about the internet anything you need to know is at your disposal. After doing about an hour of research I've learned that self-harm is actually a very common thing and people don't only cut themselves there are multiple techniques. People do it as a means to replace internal pain with eternal pain but it also releases endorphin's in your brain which makes it addicting.

I am just about to open my e-mail and see if Welch has found any information when I hear Ana screaming. I race back up the stairs two at a time and see Ana having a nightmare. I climb into bed and pull her in between my legs and try to soothe her. "Ana baby wake up, it's only a dream wake up." she stops thrashing and calms down. I see her eyes fly open she looks so scared and she's sweating. She jumps out of bed and runs into the washroom and starts retching into the toilet bowl. I follow her in and start to run a bath before going to her side. "I'm so sorry christian." she says while trying to stand up. She grabs her tooth-brush and starts to brush her teeth. "Why are you sorry? You've done nothing wrong."

She spits and rinse her mouth and starts to cry. "Shh shhh Ana. What was the dream about?" I ask as I sit down and pull her into my lap. I try to think 'what would Grace do?' sing that's what she would do since I never let her touch me she would sing until I fell back to sleep. I've just found a song to sing when she finally responds. "My step dad. I often have nightmares but since you came along they had stopped" She says in a quiet voice between sobs. She's like me in so many ways its scary.

"I'm so sorry Ana I wish I could make it all go away but I can't" That's the worst part of it all that I can't do anything to help. I am completely out of control.

"That's not your job Christian." She's stopped crying but her voice is still quiet.

"I know I just don't like seeing you like this." I say while pulling her in closer to me.

"Like what? The hysterical mess of a woman that I am?" She says defensively. How could she even think that way about herself? She has so much going for her I just wish she could see that.

"In pain" I correct her and she just sighs. "Lets get you in the bath shall we?" she just nods.

I pull off her clothes and help her into the bath before I climb in behind her. I grab the luffa and the body wash and squeeze a generous amount on to it. As I'm washing her back I notice a scar I've never seen before a couple actually. It's obvious she goes out of her way to cover these up with make-up. They aren't bumpy like my scars which means she must have treated them properly from the start but they are dark and from what I can see they are horizontal across her back they aren't full there are breaks in between. "Ana what are these from?"

I instantly feel her tense up at the mention of them. "Umm" I can hear the pain in her voice "When Steve beat me the last time it started with a canning."

"What? Oh my god Ana." I jump out of the bath dry myself off and throw on my pyjama bottoms.

* * *

Ana's POV:

I just explained the scars on my back to Christian I didn't want to tell him because I knew he would freak out but who was I fooling thinking I could hide them from him. He runs out of the room before I have the chance to get dried off I can hear him yelling at Taylor down the hall.

"Get rid of them all I don't care what you do with them but I never want to see them again" I can hear him crying. I throw on a rob and I see him running in and out of the playroom throwing things off the balcony.

"Christian" I say and he doesn't answer I can tell he's on the verge of a panic attack they are something I know well.

"CHRISTIAN." I scream and he stops dead in his tracks. He looks straight at my and stares. You can see the pain in his eyes this is a whole new side to Christian that I've never seen before. He's always so put together and confident but the man I see before me is broken, sad and out of control.

"I'm so sorry Anastasia." He slumps down onto the floor and really starts to cry. "I'm so sorry Ana. I'm just... Sorry."

"Christian Listen to me." I crawl into his lap. "Why are you sorry? Because I was abused? The last time I checked you didn't do this to me. You may have done stuff to your subs in the past but that is none of my business. I know you would never hurt me like that Christian. You have nothing to be sorry for. This happened a long time ago. You have helped me so much is the short time we've known each other."

He's stopped crying but he still hasn't said anything.

"I'm a monster"

"Christian! Have you eve hurt your past subs like this?" He shakes his head signalling no

"Have you ever hurt someone like this?"

"Of course not."

"So it sound to me like you never push your subs past what they wanted. Am I right?"

"Of course that's the point of a contract."

"So then how are you a monster?"

"I guess your right." I give him a quick peck on the lips before I help him onto his feet.

"How about you shower and I go downstairs and make us some breakfast?" His eyes light up and he gives me a shy smile.

"I would love that." I follow him into the bed room and throw on a pair of pyjama shorts and my star wars tee-shirt. I look into the kitchen to see what I can use to make breakfast and of course he has everything. I decide to make the orange pancakes and raspberry syrup that Kate absolutely loves.

I walk over to the iPod dock and press play the first song that comes on is Listen from Dream Girls. I start belting it out and dancing around the kitchen while I mix the pancake batter and let it start while I start the syrup I've made this so many times I can make them in fifteen minutes flat. As I'm about to start cooking the pancakes when My Humps by the Black Eyed Peas starts playing my dad and I would dance around the kitchen to this so I start dancing while I'm cooking. I have perfected making the most perfect golden brown pancakes. I set three out each plate I've made too many so I make plates for Gail and Taylor. I grab the powdered sugar while I heat up the syrup I sprinkle it lightly over the plates and put a generous amount of syrup on them. When I turn around I see Christian at the top of the stairs looking like the Adonis he is in a gray Armani suit with a gray tie.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask as he starts to descend the staircase. I set the plates on the breakfast bar.

"Long enough to see you belting out my humps." I turn beat red.

"Oh my god." I am absolutely mortified. He is about a foot away when he asks "So do you drive the fella's crazy? Do you do it on the daily?" He asks reciting the lyrics.

"You should know." I giggle.

"Best sound in the world." He pulls me in close to him and gives me a long lingering kiss. We are interrupted when we hear Taylor clearing his throat.

"What" Christian barks.

"I'm sorry Sir I just wanted to let you know I've gotten rid of the stuff you asked me to and Welch has the information you've asked for."

"Thank you. Now if you'd leave Anastasia and I to enjoy our breakfast that would be fantastic." He snaps at the end.

"Yes sir." And starts walking towards his and Gail's room.

"Wait Taylor."

"Yes mam." Ughh one of these days I am going to get him to call me Ana.

"Taylor how many times am I going to tell you to call me Ana." He looks at Christian who just nods.

"Ana." Success!

"I made to many pancakes so I've made Gail and you plates." I pass him the plates "Thank you." and with that he's gone.

"So what are we having?"

"Orange pancakes with raspberry syrup." I respond confidently.

"Sound delicious lets eat." I smile as we sit down. I am starving so I wolf down my pancakes and I also grab a banana after.

"I love that you eat."

"Well it is a basic human necessity."

"I know that but I'm just happy you take care of yourself. Now get dressed I had my personal shopper buy you some clothes for when you stay at my house." I glare at him.

"Christian you don't need to buy me clothes."

"I know that but I want to." Ugh this man is so fucking frustrating sometimes.

"I don't want to fight but I don't need you to buy me clothes it just a waste of money."

"Trust me Ana it's not a waste I make more than that in an hour."

"And I work for my money to Christian you don't need to buy me clothes. I am not a materialistic person. Books and you are all I need Christian and maybe shoes." I giggle although I'm not into fashion I love shoes. "you don't need to buy me things."

"Books, shoes and me." He chuckles and gives me that I'm-up-to-no-good smile.

"Christian don't get any ideas."

"Too late." He laughs like a little kid and runs into his study.

"Christian-Fucking-Grey I swear to god."

"I can't hear you get dress or we'll be late for work." He is so cute sometimes but I am still pissed I don't need him to spend his money on me. I walk into the closet and see he's bought me a little more than some stuff for when I stay over. I find a light blue lace bra and underwear set and put them on. I don't even want to know how he knows my bra size. I opt for the res and black pencil dress with ponte panels. It fits like a glove and since the hem drops just under my knees it is appropriate for work. I look at the shoes he's bought me and they are beautiful these I'm willing to keep. I decide to keep it simple and slip on a pair of black leather Christian Louboutin pumps. After ten minutes of trying to tame my hair I decide I look presentable.

I grab my things and head into the kitchen where I see Christian. He looks a little off when I left to change he looks fine but now its obvious something is wrong.

"Ana you look stunning." I blush and do a little spin which makes him chuckle.

"You do look so bad yourself." I say as I give him and exaggerated wink.

"You ready to go?"

"Yup." He takes my hand and leads me to the elevator. Instead of taking me to the SUV he leads me to a car I haven't seen before. I give him a quizzical look and he just laughs.

"This is for you Ana" What the fuck when is he going to get it through is head that I don't need this stuff.

"Christian I already have a car." He just glares.

"I must be mistaken I thought I you called that death trap of yours a car." He snaps at me.

"I have had Wanda for five years and she has never let me down."

"Ana I just want to make sure you are safe. I had Taylor look around and he has a buyer for your car and it is an amazing deal. I want you to take this car it is a gift from me Anastasia German cars are the safes money can buy I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." he really isn't letting up on this.

"The last time I check VW Beetle is a German car."

"Yes but your VW beetle is a death trap. Why can't you just say 'thank you Christian I love it'" Ughhh. "Just say yes Ana."

"Because I don't love it. If you want me to accept this car I have conditions."

"Okay what are they." He sighs.

"First is I get to take you out on another date. I drive, I pay and I pick what we do."

"No!" He almost shouts.

"Well then no deal!" I say knowing very well he is going to agree. "Fine. What else?"

"You have to let your staff call me by my name." I don't want to fight over this again so this seems like an easy request to ask.

"Alright."

"Yay." I jump him and give him a kiss. "Thank you for the car Christian." I smirks and laughs.

"That's better."

The car is beautiful it's a matte black Audi. "What kind of car is this?" I know nothing about cars.

"Audi R8 Spyder top of the line with the best safety features."

"Of course." I roll my eyes and get in the driver's seat.

"Can I have the keys?" I give him my best puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know I don't think people who roll there eyes should be rewarded." He jokes.

"Well then take me over your knee later and give me my keys because I'm going to be late for work."

His eyes brighten at the though of him taking me over his knee. He hands me the keys with a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

"Oh I intend to take you over my knee tonight." His work send a shock to my core I can't wait.

The car drives like a dream Christian had to remind me several times to go the speed limit I think he might be regretting his decision on the car. I drop him off at Grey House and on the drive over to SIP I feel like I'm being followed. There's a black car who has tailed me since I left. I decide it's just my imagination and pull into the garage at SIP.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry it's been so long. Please Review!**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am going to try posting every Monday and Thursday. I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

Today with Christian and I back together I work a thousand times better with a smile on my face. Jack has acted rather strange though. He keeps touching me and it's making me really uncomfortable. I try to ignore it but I can't anymore.

"I'm going for lunch is that okay with you Jack."

"Sure but when you get back I want to talk about your books."

"Thank you." I gab my purse and hightail it out of there I want to call Christian and tell him about Jack but I know he's going to over react so I decide to just walk and let off some steam. I grab a hot dog from a street meat vender. As I pay for my hot dog I feel like I'm being watched again. I look around and I see the guy who has that same build as the guy from the car.

I eat my hot dog and remember a question I was asked when I did a psych evaluation after what happened with the Morton's 'Do you feel like people are following you?' That's it I've finally going crazy it's happened I guess I should go check into a mental institution. No I'm not crazy! I take Ray's advice to test if someone is following me. Ray's number one tip if being followed is do not look back! If you keep looking back every three steps it will slow you down and makes it easier for them to grab you. Although I am not to concerned about him grabbing me right now. I turn right on the next street and pull out my phone and use it to check the refection in the and random times pretending I'm checking my texts. No doubt he is still following me.

My next thing is I stop and pretend to look through my purse and quickly glance behind me and he's stopped. There is no doubt in my mind that I am being follows so now I am going to get him before he gets me. I turn right again and now we are on a less busy street but still to busy for a confrontation. Next I turn left on a street and just my luck we are the only two people on the block I slow down a bit before I quickly turn on my heel taking him by surprise. I do the simplest take down I know grabbing his shoulders hooking my leg behind his knee and throwing him off his center of gravity before pushing him to the ground. I climb on top of him punch him square in the face. I know this punch well it won't break his nose but it will leave a nice bruise and his face will be a tad swollen... If he's lucky.

"Why have you been following me?" I almost scream at him.

"I have been hired by Mr. Grey as your personal security." That fucking ass hole and his stupid fucking safety rules I am going to have his fucking balls for this one.

"Oh my god I am so sorry." I grab his hands and pull him to his feet.

"No problem miss. You can really throw a punch eh?"

"I think after I took you to the ground and punched you in the face were past formalities. Call me Ana." I extend my hand and he grabs mine and shakes my hand. He's got a firm handshake one Ray would be proud of him.

"Ana my name is Luke Sawyer."

"Well it's nice to meet you Sawyer. Sorry about your face... don't worry your nose isn't broken." We start walking back to my office.

"Well that's good to know. Who taught you to fight? You have some serious training and I would put money on the fact that you're packing." Oh he knows me to well.

"Yes I'm packing and my father Ray taught me to shoot."

"Wait a minute you as in Raymond Steele?" He knows my father?

"The one and only."

"Oh my god! Little Ana Steele don't you remember me? Our parents were in the squad back in their military days. I got this job because Taylor was also in the same squad and he recommended me."

"Oh my god!" The realization dawns on me "Skywalker."

"The one and only Anabear." He jokes turning my words on me.

"No one has called me Anabear in years!"

"So what happened to you? The last I heard you were in Vegas with your mom."

"I came home after about a year how about you? The last I heard you have moved to Texas with your mom and dad."

"Well my parent split and I moved back to Portland with my dad about a year ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well I'm not she cheated I hope she's happy with Dean or whatever the fuck his name is." He says just as we arrive outside of SIP.

"Well this is where I work... but you already knew that didn't you?"

He just laughs reassuring what I already knew. I am so happy to see him again it's been so long. He also turned out to be a real looker.

"Well I'd say goodbye but I doubt that this is the last time I'll see you."

"You'd be right." He gives me a wink as we walk into the building.

As I ride up the elevator to my floor I am fuming mad that Christian didn't fucking tell me about my personal security. I pull out my phone and I have an email from Christian.

* * *

**From**: Christian Grey

**Subject:** Lunch

**To:** Anastasia Steele

I was wondering if you've had lunch I thought maybe we could go together.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

I sit down at my desk and respond to his email

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Lunch

**To:** Christian Grey

You already know I've had lunch I ran into an old friend Luke Sawyer maybe you've heard of him.

Anastasia Steele

Fuming Mad Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP

* * *

As I send off the email Jack comes out of his office "Ana would you join me in my office please?"

"Yes." I follow him in and he gesture his hand for me to sit on the cozy leather chair across from him.

"I don't want to go into your personal life seeing as we work together but I must say your writing is amazing." He is one of the best editors in the Seattle area and he thinks my work is amazing this is a dream come true.

"Thank you Jack." I still feel uncomfortable using his first name although he says he prefers it he still is my boss.

"I think I would be stupid not to take these projects on." I can't stop the Cheshire smile that is plastered on my face. "I also think that for it's a constant battle should have a drawings beside each poem. We can find an artist that you pick of course to do some drawings."

"If you don't mind I would like to do the drawings myself. I mean I'm no Alejandro Leyva but I would like to try to you can tell me what you think."

"Well draw up a couple of sketches so some of the poems and we can see. The amount we pay will be higher if you are the artist so we can talk prices for It's a Constant Battle after I've seen your art. In the mean time I would love to talk about Living With Mental Illness"

"Sounds fantastic."

"Alright I was thinking we pay you thirty thousand for the copyright to your book and you get and twenty percent of the book sales." I know this is an extremely generous offer but I've worked directly with this man and I know he's ready to offer a bit more.

"If I'm going to sell you the copyrights I want thirty-five percent of the sales." I saw as confident as I can.

"Twenty-five percent." He replies.

"Thirty."

"Anastasia I think we have a deal." he extends his hand and we shake on it.

"I will draw up the paper work and you can sign on Monday."

"Sounds great. Would you like something to drink?" I ask getting back to work.

"Coffee please." I go into the break room and do a little dance while making the coffee.

I drop my tea at my desk before I head into Jack's office.

"Right now?... Alright... What's the meeting about?... Alright I'll be right there."

"Oh thank you Ana just place it on my desk and grab something to take notes I want you to come to a meeting with me."

"Alright what about?" Jack has never asked me to sit in on a meeting yet so I would like to be prepared.

"A hostile take over." That doesn't sound good.

We ride up to the top floor in silence as we enter the room I see Christian standing there talking to some people I've seen around the office. I immediately drop my notebook and pens. What the fuck is he doing here. _What do you think he's doing its a hostile take over _my subconscious sneers at me. Oh boy he is in so much fucking trouble.

Christian strides over to me like he's got something to prove bending over to help me pick up my things.

"Why didn't you answer my email." I ignore him grabbing my things and walking right past him sitting down at the opposite end of the table. Next to one of the other assistants Sonya. Once everyone is seated Christian starts to speak.

"As of today I am the new owner of Seattle Independent Publishing which this time next month will be called Grey Publishing. I promise to make this transition as smooth as possible. I will be doing a background check of all the staff to see if you will stay of board or not and will be holding interviews with each staff members to see how things around here work. I just wanted to be the one to tell you and wish you the best of luck. Thank you." I am the first out the door and I am just about to get in the elevator when I hear Christian call my name.

"Anastasia wait." I step into the elevator and no doubt he follows me in.

"Please Ana talk to me." Ugh I can't resist that look plus when the doors close I don't have a choice.

"Christian what the fuck?!"

"I'm sorry Ana want to make sure you are safe at all times."

"Don't you think I should have my freedoms Christian? This is my work place and what are people going to think of me?"

"I just want you safe and I've wanted to go into publishing for quite sometime it seemed perfect." His voice is so scared and rocky.

"Alright Christian I understand your motives they are creepy yet sweet. This conversation isn't over yet though Christian this isn't a work place conversation." With that the doors open.

"I'll come to Escala after work tonight and we will talk goodbye."

"Laters, baby."Fuck need to stop giving in so fast.

I go warm up my tea and make Jack a new coffee and head into his office.

"What would you like me to do now?" I ask knowing full well he is stressed out over Christian buying the company.

"I want you to read the first five and last five chapter of each manuscripts and give some detail on them. A quick paragraph about what you read and then stamp each write-up with yes, maybe and no." He hands me about twenty manuscripts which about three hours to do and there is an hour and a half left in the work day. I guess he's just stressed about Christian so I pick up the manuscripts and get to work.

At five everyone is leaving and I've gotten through half of my manuscripts I hate coffee but I really need a pick me up now. I head into the break room and make some coffee putting in a lot of creamers and sugar to take the edge off. Half an hour later Jack comes out of his office.

"I'm heading home now Ana just put them on my desk when you're done."

"Alright have a wonderful weekend I'll see you on Monday."

"See you Monday." Now it's just me left in the office thank go I only have six more to go before I'm out of here. After this week I can't wait to chill out and just relax.

At six thirty on the dot I am done. I bring the manuscripts into Jacks office, put my dishes in the sink and hightail it into the parking garage. I'm a little lost when the only car I see is an Audi R8 but it doesn't take me long to remember Christian's gift. Wow it's been a really long day.

At seven I pull into the garage and Escala and practically run into the elevator. I drop my purse by the door and plop onto the white leather sofa and close my eyes for a second.

I wake up and I am in Christian's bed how did I get here? Why do I even ask myself such stupid questions of course Christian carried me while I was sleeping. Its eight thirty so I head into the great room and I see Christian sitting on the couch listening to music.

"Sleep well?"he chuckles a bit.

"Very."

"Glad to hear that. Are you hungry?"

"Very."

"Well then let's get you some food Gail made mac and cheese with broccoli I'll heat some up for you."

"Sounds great." I take a seat while Christian pops a plate into the microwave no doubt that is the only appliance he knows how to use in that kitchen.

Christian places the plate in front of me and I wolf it down in a matter of five minutes.

"I put more food on your plate then I could eat." Christian says while I put the last bit of mac and cheese in my mouth.

"And your point is?"

"I'm just shocked you're so tiny."

"Well that is thanks to Anderson and a very fast metabolism. "

"I wasn't complaining. So do you want to talk?" Oh shit right yes we have to talk before something like this happens again.

"Yes."

* * *

**Please review! tell me what you think! What sort of drama should come next?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry guys this is really short and I know I promised I'd post Thursdays and Mondays but my computer broke. I wrote this really fast so I apologize I just wanted to get something up quick.**

* * *

**Christian's POV: **

I know she wants to talk and I know I don't know a lot about relationships but according to Elliot saying 'we need to talk is never a good thing' _yeah she's going to dump your over controlling ass _my subconscious says to me while laughing well she's stayed longer then I've expected. What am I going to tell my mom tomorrow? She is expecting me to bring Ana to the gala.

_Calm down she's not going to dump you I don't think_ the reasonable less hateful part of my mind tells me. "So Ana where shall we talk?"

"Living room would be best somewhere comfortable." she responds confidently I love that about her she always seems to sure of things. We walk hand in hand to the white leather couch this is a good sign right?

* * *

**Ana's POV: **

Once were seated on the couch I jump right into it no small talk. "So do you know why we need to talk."

"I could guess." Fuck he's always so sure of himself he's so intimidating I need a drink. I get up from my seat and grab the rum and pour myself and Christian a generous glass and hand one to him.

"Thank you." I see Christian move around in his place. The Christian Grey nervous well I never thought I'd see the day.

"So can you tell me why you hired Luke?" He looks a little taken back by me calling him by his first name.

"I hired Sawyer" He says putting emphasis on his last name. "To protect you now that everyone knows we are together people may come after you and it would kill me if someone hurt you because of me." That actually makes a lot of sense why the fuck didn't I think of that.

"Well I call him Luke" I say putting emphasis on his name mimicking his tone. "because I've known him since I was a kid. I understand why you hired him but I don't understand why you didn't feel the need to tell me. Communication is vital in a relationship and in this case it could have prevented me to freak out and give my family friend a fucking black eye." Wow Steele tone it back a bit we don't need to rile him up.

"Wait you know him? Well that won't do. TAYLOR." Christian screams oh no you don't you are not going to fire him for your fucking mistake. I don't care that Taylor has not entered the room Christian is not firing him.

"Oh not you don't" I almost scream at him. "You are not firing him for your mistake. If you had talked to me before hand we could have made this decision together but since you've already picked him he is staying."

"No Ana this is non-negotiable he works for me I get to make these decisions."

"Fine then here are the keys to the Audi it was nice knowing you." I stand up and am about to walk away when I feel him tug at my arm.

"You'd really leave?" His voice is so broken.

"Yes Christian because other people don't need to pay the price for your mistakes." Liquid courage eh?

"Fine he can keep his job." I don't respond I just sit back down while he sends Taylor away again.

"So Christian can you promise to talk to me before you make these kind of decisions?"

"Yes." Okay good this is going better than I expected.

"Our next order of business is you buying SIP you do understand how crazy that is right?" He just looks at me confused as if he thinks this kind of behaviour is normal. Before he can respond I speak up because I can already tell I'm not going to like the answer. "Let me answer for you it is full on bat-shit-crazy Christian. Why did you do it?"I can tell he found some humour in my bat-shit-crazy comment because he is trying and failing to hide a snicker behind his glass. I give him by best don't fuck with me smile and it shuts him right up.

"I already told you I've looked into publishing for a while now you can ask Ros if you don't believe me." He says confident as ever.

"Yes but was it always your plan to buy SIP." I seriously doubt it.

"No it wasn't when you told me you worked there our plans changed a little. I just want to keep you safe Anastasia."

"Christian buying the company I work for Isn't keeping me safe it controlling me you really need to talk to Flynn on this one because you are clearly confused."

"You're right Anastasia I am sorry I am still trying to figure out this relationship thing." He says with a slight smile.

"Well Christian I can tell you this buying your girlfriends place of work isn't normal and apology accepted. Please just talk to me from now on do you think you can manage that?"

"I can try."

"That's all I ask." And with that he swoops me into his arms and kisses me. "Now my lady it's time for bed we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Busy day?" I tilt my head so I look like a confused puppy dog.

"Yes tomorrow it the Gala at my parents house." Oh shit I forgot.

"Fuck I don't have a dress." I start squirming in his arms as he carries me into the bedroom.

"Don't worry I've bought one it is hanging in the closet no peeking until tomorrow." he winks as he throws me on the bed.

"Fine but Christian don't get your hopes up were not having sex tonight. This is another lesson in relationships being put in the dog house when you've done something wrong." His face drops into a sulk ugh he is so adorable I love it.

"Fine can we at least cuddle?" He asks while climbing under the covers with me.

"Of course." Within a matter of seconds I am wrapped in Christians arms and there is no place I'd rather be.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry I'll post soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ana's POV:**

I wake up very well rested at 9:30 in the arms of Christian there is no place I'd rather be than here right now with him. I am so glad that Christian actually heard what I was saying I half expected him to stick his fingers in his ears and say_ la la la la la_ like a child but he actually listened and apologized he's come so far and he is really trying for me.

I feel Christian stir a bit before I hear him say "Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning." I roll over and give him a peck on the lips before crawling out of bed. "I'm going to shower."

"Would you like some company?" Christian asks while wiggling his eyebrows.

"No I think I'll manage just fine." I reply and run into the bathroom before I do I can see Christian's child like pout which sends me into a fit of giggles. I am sitting on the bathroom floor laughing to the point of tears.

Christian is now standing near the doorway still in the bedroom "Whats so funny." he asks still sounding like a child causing me to laugh harder. I am finally able to catch my breath so I can respond to him. "I said you couldn't shower with me and you looked like a child whose mother said he couldn't have a fucking cookie."

"Well I was denied something better than a cookie can you blame me?" He says while taking a step closer. Oh no you don't Grey! I stand to my feet as quick as I can and slam the door in his face and lock it.

"You've won this round Steele." I hear from the other side of the door before he walks away. I take a very long shower just thinking about how quickly my life has changed since Christian entered it and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I step out of the shower and wipe down the now fogged mirror and look at myself. Wow when was the last time I got my hair done? I quickly brush it through before I dry myself off and run into the closet. I see a very large garment bag which piques my interest that must be the dress for tonight. I quickly grab the Rouge Seduire V Bondage bra and underwear set and throw on a pair of high waist dark washed seven for all man kind skinny jeans, a wild fox muscle tank and a pair of Tory Burch booties. I don't want Christian spending money on me and this outfit probably cost more than my wardrobe but I must admit I love it, not that I'll tell Christian that.

I head into the great room and head straight to Christian's study I already know he's most likely in there. I knock but there is no reply so I let myself in how strange he's not here. I walk into the kitchen and see a beautiful bouquet of lilies my favourite with a note saying _'I have to step out for a bit there is breakfast in the warmer and some people will come over around 2:30 to do your hair, nails and make up. Laters Baby x' _I sulk a bit before grabbing my plate from the warmer bacon pancakes and eggs my favourite. Before I sit down to eat I hit shuffle on the iPod and before I know it Your So Vain by Carly Simon is blasting through the speakers. I eat and wash my dishes and no time at all has passed its eleven thirty which gives me three hours before I get all dolled up for this evening. I slump down on the couch and decide to watch a movie I swear if I didn't know better Christian had purchased every movie of his apple TV hasn't he heard of Netflix?

In the end I decide to watch the documentary Religulous which is actually hilarious. Bill Maher interviews several people on different religions poking fun at how ludicrous organized religion is. The next thing I know Kate is hollering at me to wake up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask in a sleepy daze.

"Christian invited me over for a girls day so wake up silly head. The people from the salon are here" She says throwing a pillow at me.

"I'm up don't throw anything else at me." I say defensively. "Shall I get us some wine."

"Of course raid Mr. Money Bags wine cellar and let's get this party started." I just shoot her a look and go off to find us a bottle of wine. I decide on the Saintsbury vin gris Rose it seemed fitting for a mid day summer wine. I pop open the bottle and pour Kate and I a glass before Franco and his team wash our hair.

"Nothing feels better than getting your hair washed by someone." I say while Franco does is work with his portable hair washing station.

"Mhmmm." Kate responds.

"SO bella how would you like me to cut your hair?" Franco says in an almost fake sounding Italian accent.

"Just trim what you need too."

"Alright an inch off the bottom then. Christian showed me picture of your dress so I have an idea of how to style and do your make up do you mind?"

"You're the professional I haven't even seen the dress so you have a better idea."

"Perfect." Franco and his crew do wonders while Kate and I discuss how nice it is to have a girls day. Kate is getting dressed here since the boys are both busy doing god knows what and we leave will have to leave from here. Once we are styled, nails painted and make up done it is 6:00 which gives us thirty minutes to get dressed before our dates arrive to take us to the Gala for 7:30. I am given the Franco seal of approval and drag Kate up stairs to get dressed.

Kate insists on showing her dress off first which he parents bought for her. It is a beautiful sleeveless floor length navy dress with a V neckline; embellished round passementerie and a A-line skirt with a slit in the front. She is going to look stunning.

"Okay you next." I grab the rather large and heavy garment back and unzip it. Christian has really out done himself this time holy shit it is beautiful! It is a floor length beaded bodice ruffle-skirt ball gown with cap sleeves and a layered A-line skirt. I am stunned. After much thought and fighting with Kate I decide to wear a black corset, g-string thong and my nude platform pumps so as Kate said 'Christian will be in for a shock when he takes off the dress.' Kate and I are dressed and making some last-minute touches on out hair and make-up we are both wearing a dark smokey eye pink lipstick for Kate harlot red for me. Kate is wearing her hair in a high-rise braided knot while my hair is styled in a classic side swept Hollywood down do and I have to say we look beautiful.

"Ladies we have to go!" I hear Elliot call obnoxiously from down stairs.

"Ready?" Kate asks.

"Ready who goes first you or me?"

"Me of course I call you when to come out." and with that she's out the door.

I few whistles and comments from Elliot later I hear Kate call my name "Ana!"

All eyes are on me as I walk down the stairs it like a classic scene from a movie where a girls prom date is standing a the bottom of the stairs and she elegantly walks down the stairs.

"You look stunning." Christian says while pulling me into his arms.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He looks good enough to eat in his tux.

"Well who would have guessed little bro that we would be dating the best looking girls in Seattle." Elliot says make both Kate and I blush and giggle,

"Not me that's for sure. Shall we get going?"

Christian has rented a stretched limo to take us to the event. He explains we will be riding with Kate and Elliot on the way there and not the way back Taylor with be driving us the SUV. We pop open a bottle of champagne and Christian makes a toast.

"To new people and new beginnings." We all raise our glasses and say cheers in unison.

"So Ana how's the new promotion? I thought I'd ask since I haven't seen very much of you since Christian came into your life." I know we haven't been able to see each other as much as I'd like and today was great for us to have some alone time.

"It's fantastic Jack wants me to do a lot of work with him on this one project about mental illness and I couldn't be more excited. I also should take this time to share with you all that soon I am going to be a published author."

"Oh Annie congratulations." Kate says

"Congrants Ana." Elliot says

"I'm so proud of you baby! How come you didn't tell you." he asks almost hurt.

"Well we were talking about other things last night and I was going to tell you this morning but you were elsewhere."

"Sorry baby"

"There is no need to be sorry Christian." Honestly he is so concerned with disappointing me that the little things he does makes him feel guilty and that's not right.

The rest of the ride there we talk about my book and I tell them about doing drawings for my poetry which may be published as well. It seems much more real now that I am telling people about it I can believe I am going to be a published author.

* * *

**So the Gala is finally here any Elena or Jack trouble tell me your thoughts. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Dear My Beloved Followers,

I am so sorry that this chapter is taking so long but I as I am writing things just keep popping into my head and I have so much to write I promise to post the second it is done. Thank you to the people who have been helping me along the way encouraging me to post more.

HardPouncing: I love your story and you help me out so much thank you.

GlobalCitizen: You helped me through the first bit when it was hard to write.

HawkAngelXD: You've been with me giving me words of encouragement.

iamkaren10: You've been with me since the start, you answer my unasked questions, and tell me to keep writing.

... And so many more I wouldn't be writing without you I just wanted to say thank you.

PS. I am sorry if this got your hopes up, but I think the chapter is worth the wait. It's going to be longer than normal.

-The Cranberries


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long, but the chapter is just under 7,000 words. I hope you enjoy! Please Review. I am in school again so I've had less time to write, but I will hopefully post once a week maybe more. **

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

As the car turning into the beautiful drive way my anxiety hits me front on there are so many people here to be honest I had no idea what I was going to expect. "You'll do great Anastasia" Christian says while giving my hip a reassuring squeeze before pulling out a box. "You'll need to put this on." that is when I notice Kate and Elliot putting mask on. "It's a masquerade ?" Christian just nods as I open the box to see a beautiful gold stick on mask which no doubt matches my dress perfectly. I put it on a turn to see Christian which his simple black mask. He looks handsome in his dinner jacket and bow tie. He is my dark price who looks darker with his mask on. His smoldering gray eyes staring at me send a new yet familiar sensation of arousal I only get from Christian.

"Ready?" No

"As I'll ever be." I give a half-smile knowing I don't have a say in the matter. He kisses my hand as the valet opens the door. Sawyer goes with Taylor to park the car we are safe here through there is a lot of personal security along with some added security Grace and Carrick have hired.

There is a dark green carpet running along the grounds surrounded by lanterns to the beautiful tents that are set up. We are walking in a steady stream of people Elliot and Kate just a head of us. Everyone is dressed beautifully with a whole array of masks. The men are typically in simple black masks but I have seen one or two that resemble the Phantom of The Opera masks.

"Mr. Grey" A photographer calls our attention Christian pulls me in close as we take a quick snap. Is this normal for him because it is proving to be very annoying. They don't ask my name this time I guess even with the mask they know its me. Which makes me wonder how did they know it was him? Most of the men are dressed very similar to Christian. The copper hair and the gray eyes though are a dead give away. From what I can see there is a canopy where we are now with a stage and a dance floor and a tent with formal dining tables set up. Everything is black and white with gold accents here and there. Hundreds of lanterns are covering the grounds giving off warm lighting. It is absolutely beautiful.

Mia catches the two of us by surprise I guess this mask thing is going to prove to be very trying. She is dressed in a stunning black and white strapless sheer-inset gown with mile high black stilettos.

"I told you she would look fantastic!" Mia says with her beautiful smile plastered on her face.

"Mia helped pick out the gown and mask." Oh that makes sense she has impeccable fashion sense.

"Yes I did and you'd still look better then anyone here if you were wearing a paper bag." I blush behind my mask.

"Thanks you. Your dress is stunning no doubt and the mask fits perfectly." She goes into a fit of giggles at least she's uneasy around flattery as well.

"Oh this old thing?" She replies making me laugh it's obvious the dress in brand new and best of the best.

"Well I have to go find my date." She hugs Christian and I both before heading off.

"Oh great another schmuck has his claws into my sister."

"You haven't met the guy how do you know he's a schmuck?"

"They all are!" he nearly screams "They just string them along then dump them her like yesterday's trash."

"That's just a generalization Christian if I had thought that about all guys after douche bag after douche bag dumped Kate I wouldn't have gone out with you or let Kate go out with Elliot."

"Well I'm happy you agreed to go out with me but you should have warned her about Elliot." I play fully hit him while laughing and he grabs and pulls me in as close as he can.

"If you hit me again I may have to restrain you." I can tell he's joking but there is a husky sensuality to his voice and I know he's actually thinking of restraining me. His grip on me is to tight so I can't move I shimmy a bit and when I am far enough away to open my mouth I bite down on his collarbone as hard as I can. Once he let's go so do I.

"Someone's feisty today." He grabs my hand and leads me to an area where people are congregating and talking. Almost everyone we walk by stops Christian and its the same conversation:

"Christian how are you?"

"Great and you."

"Excellent now who is this lovely lady?"

"This is my girlfriend Anastasia."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Anastasia I'm _"

"Its a pleasure to meet you to _" Then we are on to the next.

The waiters move effortlessly through the sea of people handing out delicious champagne.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. Dinner is being served so if you could find your seat that would be fantastic thank you."

Christian grabs my arm and pulls me close as we walk to the large tent surrounded. I didn't know a tent could look this beautiful. They have kept the black, white and gold theme. There are gold sparkles everywhere with ivory silk lining the walls and ceiling. It looks like a restaurant Kate and I went to when we were in New York for her birthday last year absolutely beautiful. There are crystal glasses, china plates and silver cutlery. The room is brought to life with colour from the assortment of pink peonies from a deep dark pink to a pale almost white pink.

Christian leaves my side momentarily to find where we are to be seated. Usually this many people would make me anxious to the point I would have an anxiety attack but I am so lost in glitz and the glamour of the event I couldn't give two shits about it. We are shown to are table where I see Grace, Carrick, Mia and some young man I don't recognize but it's hard to tell any of the men here apart since they are all dressed so alike. Grace is wearing a beautiful lace-bodice taffeta gown which screams elegance and beauty with a Venetian mask to match.

"Mother." Christian greets her warmly and kisses her on the cheek.

"Always so formal Christian." She scolds in a joking tone knowing full well if he was able to he would run and hug her. I am sure in time he will be able to hug his mother to a child it is the most comforting place on earth and he should know that feeling.

"Ana! How delightful to see you again. You look beautiful." I blush I am so thank god for this mask maybe I should make I apart of my everyday look. My subconscious and inner goddess just shake their heads in disapproval. Mr. And Ms. Trevelyan make their way over to us sounding absolutely cheerful. They look adorable in their matching bronze masks. They are over the moon when the see Christian with is arm draped around me holding me close.

"Grandmother and grandfather, it's a pleasure to introduce you to Anastasia Steele my girlfriend." He says that last part rather proudly. I burst into an uncontrollable laughter when his grandmother says "I told you he wasn't gay! It looks like I'll be getting those first editions of Tess of the D'Urbervilles that I wanted." Everyone just stands there laughing for a moment except for Christian who looks mortified. I guess when you find out everyone in your family thought you were gay it comes as a shock.

"Well Mr. Trevelyan I am sorry you lost but I am quite happy your wife likes Tess it is one of my personal favourites. Although I can assure you that Christian is not gay."

"Well we would love him either way. I am also happy to buy her whatever she wishes but I hate losing." We all chuckle.

Once Elliot and Kate join us we all take our seats. On each plate there is a menu of what will be served for dinner.

**Coping Together Charity Gala **

**Menu**

**First Course:**

Zinfandel Poached Pears

Bitter greens & Roquefort, spiced pecans, walnut vinaigrette.

**Second Course:**

Crab Cake

A flavourful fried crab cake served on a bed of arugula with a red pepper remoulade

**Third Course:**

Oso Bucco

Veal Shanks braised in a Cabernet franc with tomatoes, mushrooms, & garden herbs. Served with mashed garlic Yukon potatoes & roasted root vegetables.

**Fourth Course:**

New York Cheesecake Tower

Raspberry sauce & citrus Madeleine

The food all sound mouth-watering good my stomach growls when I am done looking at the menu although Christian is the only one who seems to notice. "Hungry darling." He says with a chuckle and a little to loud as well because Kate pipes in. "Anastasia is always hungry Christian unless she is anxious. That girl can eat more than a football player."

You can always count on Kate to divulge too much information.

"How do you manage to stay so thin!" Mia pipes in.

"That's all thanks to my fast metabolism and my trainer Anderson." Although I haven't seen Anderson in sometime well before the fight that Christian and I had.

Mia's date speaks and I am rather taken back by what he says. "What's wrong Crewe?" Only one person in this world calls me by that name.

"Anthony?" He just nods.

"I don't understand? Why are you here with Mia?" I asked shocked and it almost sounded rude.

"Hey people before you start assuming that Ana thinks I am to good for your darling little Mia she's not. I'm gay so it would come as a shock to my deepest and dearest friend that he's all of a sudden into women." Everyone seems less tense after he explains.

"Well Crewe I know you are wondering what I am doing here to please let me explain. I moved to Seattle a week ago I just couldn't deal with the people in LA anymore so I asked to transfer and I wanted to surprise you. I messaged Kate knowing she has taken care of you in my absence then she talked to Elliot, who talked to Christian, who talked to Mia. I was going to wait until the dancing started to talk to you but you've been seeing Anderson and we all know that mean trouble." He shoots his dark brown eyes at me which seems to confuse people a hell of a lot more. I just give him a stare that says don't-fuck-with-me. Of course just like Kate he doesn't care I had forgotten how similar the two were.

"Well Crewe here has her coping tools like all of us but her biggest one is kick boxing. When she has an unwanted emotion such as pain or anger she goes to see Anderson. With the help of her newest shrink she hasn't gone in a while because she is finding more ideal ways to cope so someone really must have pissed her off." He says without missing a beat. Well this just got awkward.

"The thing about that is... It was Christian anyone who knows him knows how hot-headed and quick-tempered he can be. Also anyone who know me knows I am the same so we were fighting due to a lack of communication and I went to see Anderson." Everyone laughs because they know it's true.

"Well by the way he is parading you around like a trophy I assume he won't make that mistake again." We all laugh some more as our first course passed around and it smells amazing.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure about that neither of us are quick to change." I say laughing.

"Well with how you've been grasped on to him I don't think that's true." Grace says with smile and I know why. Christian kisses the top of my head as we all eat and talk.

"I am a little lost." Anthony says "How is Ana wrapped around him 'change' isn't that normal?"

"Christian could never be touched." Grace polity explains "although Ana has made some excellent progress with him." She gives me a smile and a wink.

"Does that have something to do his mother who committed suicide." Anthony says deadpan. It isn't until after he said it that it was a mistake.

"How did you know that Christian barks." Well so much for a nice introduction. To be honest though I am rather curious.

"I'm sorry that just slipped out forgive me please. I am rather embarrassed to say that I did a background check on you. I do them on everyone who comes into my life of the lives of the people I love. After I read that file I regretted it by the way you have an excellent head of security there is only one man I know who can keep a persons personal information locked away like that. His name is Welch he was in the army with Ana's father and mine he taught me all of this stuff." I can't read Christian's face right now which is bad or so I thought. The next thing I hear is Christian hysterically laughing. "Well I guess I can't be mad because I did the same thing with you. I have a strict policy on making sure everyone in my life is not a threat. It's funny you mention the name Welch because he is my head of security. I never would have figured the first person to see my full background would be a 22 year-old, who studied interior design and grew up in Portland." So he wasn't joking about doing a background check. They are so alike its creepy only Anthony and Christian would so such a thing.

"Wait are we talking about Alex Welch?"

"Yes" They say in unison.

"This is weird. So first Luke and now Welch seems we have some people close to us in common."

"Let's not forget Jason Taylor." That's not a name I have heard in a while I never suspected they were the same person. God I'm stupid. In my defense I haven't seen him since I was six he moved to Seattle and him and my father had a falling out soon after.

"Well this is awkward." Christian says breaking my train of thought.

"How did I not know any of this?"

"Well he and Crewe's father had a falling out I don't think she recognized him because its been fifteen years since she last saw him. He saved her father's life when they were in the army together. Well not her birth father he saved Ray. Taylor, Jason, Welch, Ray, her birth father Frank, and my father Charlie were in the same squad Frank was the leading officer and he died right after she was born. They vowed to Frank as he lay dying that they would look after me I don't think they realized she was Frank and Ray's daughter."

"Luke is good friend with them all of them as well his father was also in their squad." Anthony adds.

"Well it looks like I have to all of my staff now that they are a conflict on interest fuck."

"Language." Grace scolds him as they bring a long our second course which is as amazing as the first. I don't usually like crab but this is delicious.

"Well why would you have to fire them? I don't see any problem." Anthony says trying not to sound too harsh.

"How do you figure my whole security staff knows my girlfriend better than I do."

"Isn't that better? They all vowed to protect her before she knew you. I think that's a better reason to take a bullet for someone then a paycheck." Anthony's words bring me to tears. All these years when I felt like I have no one in my corner everyone was looking out for me because of a promise they made to Frank. Ray always said he was the bravest man her knew and I never got to meet him.

"Excuse me." I say getting out of my chair.

"Where are you going?" Christian asks protectively.

"The ladies room if that's alright."

"Okay they are just over there." He says pointing to a little station they have set up for this evening. I didn't know portable washrooms came like this. There are two washrooms on for men and on for women. The interior is all wood and granite with automatic sinks how is that possible? I quickly use the bathroom, wash my hands and fix my make-up which isn't horribly messed up from crying it's a good thing I'm wearing all waterproof make-up.

As I am exiting the washroom I see a bottle blonde woman who has had way to much plastic surgery I am concerned for her health. She is also wearing a dress that is way to revealing for a woman her age. It is a black Clarissa plunging v-neck gown that sparkles. Although I am not sure I have a pretty good guess of who she is.

"Anastasia what a pleasure to meet you. My name is Elena Lincoln." She purrs oh god her voice is high-pitched and everything about her is so fake.

"Oh I know who you are Elena." I smile and try to walk around her, but she grabs me.

"Where do you think you're going." She says in a harsh tone. It reminds me of Christian's Dom voice maybe she thinks I'm a submissive.

"I am going back to my table my boyfriend is waiting for me." She chuckles.

"Boyfriend? Oh so the rumours are true someone has stolen Christian's heart. I thought you would be prettier." She shrugs.

"Yes he is my boyfriend. A consensual relationship unlike some you've had in the past." She seems caught off guard by my comment.

"What Christian and I had, was consensual."

"A sexual relationship with a 15-year-old is not consensual." I spit and walk away. It took all I had not to slap her god how could someone be so delusional! I hear her calling toward me but I don't respond. Once I get back to the table ice is flowing through my veins that woman isn't safe around me. She was a trusted friend of Grace and she took advantage of Christian and Grace's trusting nature.

"Whats wrong." Christian asks in a whisper.

"Elena" I spit back. Quiet enough so the others don't hear.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be... I don't want her or anyone to ruin our night." He just smiles and I start to eat the Oso Bucco which is fantastic. Christian's grandmother and I are talking about Tess of the D'Urbervilles. She is truly a fantastic woman and is so proud of her daughter and grandchildren.

As dessert is being served the hiss of a microphone draws everyone's attention to the small stage. Carrick's voice is booms over the PA system. I didn't realize he left our table. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to our annual charity ball. I hope you have enjoyed the evening so far and what else we have in-store. I just want to remind you all that this charity is very close to Grace and I's hearts and hope you dig deep into your pockets to support the fantastic work it does." My heart sinks deep in my chest thinking about that scared little boy Grace found years ago. I think of all his scars and how far her has come from those days.

"I am going to had the mic over to the master of ceremonies. I hope you all enjoy your evening." Carrick finishes and rejoins our table.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you could nominate a table leader that would be great."

"Oooh-me, me." Mia shrieks bouncing in her seat. No one says other wise which Mia is very happy about.

"If everyone could find, beg, or borrow a bill of the highest denomination you can manage. Write your name on it and slip it inside the envelope at the centre of the table. Someone will be around soon the collect them thank you."

I am so happy I remembered to bring money. Taylor managed to get an excellent deal on Wanda which Christian put right into my bank account. I am still not sure why someone paid 24,000 for my car. Apparently Wanda was in the best shape for a beetle that old and this guy really wanted it. Sometimes people have more money the sense especially Christian.

I pull out a hundred-dollar that I he put in my eggshell white patten leather clutch and write my name on it. I look at Christian who has done the same and from the look on his face I can tell he's not happy as he slips another hundred back in his wallet.

Mia passes around the envelope around and everyone places their bill inside. The conversation around the table ebbs and flows and no one seems to mind when the MC comes and takes our envelope and out conversation stops. The MC asks of table leader aka Mia to pull out the winning bill which is Anthony's. The wrapped basket is awarded to him.

Christian is telling everyone about his company is developing wind up technology. He is so intent on giving the impoverish the same luxuries we have. He is keen on working with his telecommunications company to make the worlds first wind up mobile phone. Everyone is in awe of Christian as he speaks, although Anthony doesn't understand why he won't patent his idea. Christian is a simple man when it comes to helping others he wants to make it as simple as he can for them.

Mia comes over and whispers in my ear "Ana, are you going to help with the auction?" It's a rather strange request of course I will do anything to help with this event. "Of course." I respond which makes Mia smile.

Once we are off the topic of Christian and his company Grace asks "Anthony why do you call Ana Crewe."

"Well when Ana and I were growing up together she loved the book and the movie little princess. She forced me to read it and I told her I would if she watched Star Wars which she did. She always loved Sara's determination to not let anyone or anything change her even in the hardest of times. So after the step-father Stephen Morton abused her for a year then beat her with an inch of her life she never surrendered to him. She stayed strong when most people would give up. She reminded me of Sara Crewe to it became her nickname." I am mortified that he just told everyone my deepest secret.

"I always knew your were strong Ana. All Christian needed was someone who understood him and your are his saviour." Grace says sweetly and I blush.

"Broken people are drawn to Ana – it'd like she gives off this Aura. She has helped countless people get back on track with their lives including me. I was sexually abused by my grandfather multiple times as a child. Ana brought me back from being so lost I thought the only option was to kill myself. She is an angle sent from heaven." Anthony says which makes me smile without him I wouldn't be who I am today.

"She is isn't she." Christian says with a smile but I see the pain in his eyes when he thinks about me being abused.

We are all given a piece of paper – which is a list of all the auction prizes. Everyone is silent as we read the list which is written in the same beautiful silver calligraphy.

I can start to feel a champagne buzz so I think it's best to drink more water.

**AUCTION GIFTS FOR COPING TOGETHER**

Signed Baseball Bat from the Mariners –_ James Murray _

Prada Lux Tote Bag – _Mrs. Acton _

One-Day Voucher for Two at Esclava –_ Elena Lincoln _

Drive and Aston Martin for a Day – _Mr. And Mrs. L. W. Nora _

Two Cases of Your Choice from Closson Chase – _Closson Chase_

First Edition of A Little Princess by Frances Hodgson Burnett – _Dr. A. F. M Lace-Field _

Weekend for Two at the Heathman Hotel, Portland – _The Heathman Hotel _

Day Trip Aboard The Grace – _Mr. C. Grey _

One-Week Stay in Aspen, Colorado (Sleeps Six) -_Mr. C. Grey_

One Week at Lake Adriana, Montana (Sleeps Eight) – _Mr. And Dr. Grey._

Weekend in New York City, New York (Sleeps Four) – _Mr. C. Grey_

How many properties does this man own? It is so like Christian so give everything he can to help others that's one quality I cherish in him.

"You own property in New York and Aspen?" I ask shocked trying not to talk too loud because the auction has started.

He nods, and puts his fingers again his lips telling me to be quiet. I drink some more champagne. Each item is sold for an astonishing amount of money. This is a new concept for me.

The Prada bag went for 2,500$ which is about seven hundred dollars over the retail price. The trip to the She-Things spa went for 1000$ and she looked quite proud of herself when people were bidding for a day at her spa. Christian bought the two cases of wine for 3000$ he tells me their 2010 pinot noir is fantastic.

When it is time to bid for A little Princess Christian starts off "10,000 dollars" What the fuck?

"10,500" Someone else says followed by another "12,000"

Everyone shuts up when Christian says "15,000"

"Going once.. twice.. three times .. sold to Mr. Grey."

"So you like the book?" I ask.

"No I bought it for you" I smile and thank him he is so sweet sometimes.

The bidding for the last prize is Christians place in Aspen which started at 10,000 and they are now at 20,000.

"Going once, Going twice," The MC calls out.

I don't know what possessed me to do this but before I can stop the words from coming out of my mouth I say "Twenty-Four Thousand Dollars" Everyone turns to look at me in their masks and gasp in disbelief. But the only person I notice is Elena who gives me this who-the-fuck-are-you look which makes me smile.

"Twenty-Four Thousand dollars to the lovely lady. Going once, going twice ... sold." What the fuck did you just do? My subconscious sneers at me.

Christian is busy applauding but I can tell his twitch palm won't be stowed tonight.

He leans in a kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear in his harshest Dom voice "I don't know whether to worship at your feet or spank the living shit out of you." His words send sensations right to my core.

"I like the sound of option two sir." I say back in a sweet innocent voice which is a shock to him. He takes a sharp inhale and chuckles.

"Frisky Eh?" And I just nod. I am aching for him.

"If everyone could go to the tent where the dance auction will be held that would be fantastic." The MC calls out.

Christian grabs me tight and starts leading me to the tent when we hear Mia behind us.

"Ana! You have to come with me it's time." What? Time for what? Oooh... This must be the auction she wanted me to help with.

"The auction you silly goose come. All my friend are helping I can't wait for them to meet the amazing girl who stole my brothers heart." Christian is scowling at Mia who does he same back. There is no sense in trying to battle Mia she always wins. I give him a kiss on the cheek before Mia drags me away.

All of Mia's friend are kind except for one Lily. It is obvious that she is jealous of me. That's right he picked me not you.

"So I guess he wasn't gay." she says snidely.

"Oh believe me honey he is not." I snap back. I am a new person tonight I guess it makes it easy when you can hide being a mask.

"Lily behave yourself. She was hoping he would swing her off her feet and carry her into the sunset." Mia say's sweetly. We are lined up in a row on the stage and I am furthest from the left which means I go last. Could this be any more humiliating.

"Gentlemen it is not the highlight of the night. These twelve lovely ladies have all agreed to auction their first dance to the highest bidder." The MC booms and there is around of applause.

This is for a good cause I keep chanting over and over in my head. Mia can see I am nervous so she whispers "Don't worry we all know your first dance will be Christian this is a lot of fun I promise." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Of course Mr. Control Freak CEO will not let my first dance be with anyone but him. All of he single men or the people these lovely ladies came with walk closer to the stage. Christian walks with ease in the crowd of people.

"Our first lovely lady is Elizabeth. She speaks Russia, French, Italian and Spanish. And is an Olympic Gymnast." This is obviously a load of bullshit but I don't care. Two men are fighting over her raising the bid higher and higher until one gives up at 4,000$.

They keep bidding on the other girls and Mia leans in and says "I hope Christian wins.. we don't want him to start a brawl." What the fuck?

"A brawl?" I ask shocked. That's something he left out of his story.

"Woops I've said too much."

"So how much for the lovely Lily." The MC asks.

She is quite proud of herself when she is sold for fifteen thousand dollars. Every one claps including me. It's only Mia and I left on stage and it is her turn to be sold off.

"Mia is fluent in French." That is probably the only truthful thing he has said so far. "She plays six instruments and studies at culinary schools around the world." Before the MC can ask someone says "Six Thousand" Mia gives a little wink and a giggle.

"Ten Thousand" a familiar voice calls.

"Fifteen Thousand" The same gentlemen from before calls.

"Twenty Thousand" Carrick calls out knowing very well that these two men will raise the bid higher.

"Thirty Thousand Dollars" The familiar voice says and everyone gasps.

"Going once, twice, Sold to the gentlemen over there." It clicks it was Ethan, Kate's brother. He family has a lot of money and he unlike Kate has always saved his money. He and Mia are getting quite chatty as I step forward on the stage.

"Let us introduce our last lady Ana. She is well read and is a big fan of the classics. She speaks mandarin and is a famous ballerina ... Well gentlemen how much?"

"Ten Thousand." The bidding starts off with Christian.

"Fifteen" I swear I hear the voice of John Flynn. Ooh shit I don't want to feel the wrath of Christian Grey if he doesn't win. I'm already in enough trouble.

"Twenty Thousand." A random man from the audience calls.

"Fifty Thousand." Christians grandfather calls with a chuckle.

Christian looks nervous like he doesn't know what to do next or maybe not "one hundred and fifty thousand dollars ." Everyone's jaw drops to the floor and Elena runs out of the tent mortified.

"Well it seems like we have high rollers in the house tonight." The MC calls. Christian is glaring at Flynn and his grandfather who are laughing at him.

"Sold for one hundred and fifty thousand dollars." Everyone applause's Christian as he helps me off the stage I am so glad that's over.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen are you ready?" The MC asks getting the okay from Grace and Carrick. "Alright Sam take it away." A young man walks on stage and whispers something to the band before making sure the microphone leveled with him. Moments later the familiar strains of "I've got you under my skin start playing."

Christian take's me in his arms, and starts to move. I am a hopeless dancer since I was born with two left feet, but with Christian's leading I have no problem keeping up. Of course he can dance beautifully. I am momentarily reminded of the words my mother once said to me 'never trust a man who can dance." It is just the two of us and the band. We are swaying to the music smiling like idiots for a second the whole world just melts away.

As the song finishes everyone starts clapping and the singer bows.

"May I cut in?" Flynn asks and Christian nods. This is first dancing with my shrink!

The band starts playing "I got a woman." and Flynn takes his lead.

"Enjoying your evening?" He asks trying to break the tension.

"I've had a wonderful time." I assure him.

"You've changed him." What?

"He's helped you as well, but the Christian I've seen tonight is a whole new person. You are a miracle Ana." I blush and smile.

"I think we just needed people we related with." I say and he smiles.

"Well I thank you for what you've done. Christian is not only a client, but a friend. I am especially thankful for finally make him see the truth about Elena." He say's a little agitated.

"I merely expressed my opinion." I smile as the song ends and Christian is back at my side.

"John" He nods.

"Christian." He says nodding as well.

"I'll see you Thursday Flynn." I say as he walks away and he give smiles.

Christian pulls me into his arms as he spins me around. He seems so carefree this is on of Christian's rare sides, but it's his most beautiful. We dance and twirl for what seems like hours and with every more my anxiety fades away.

"Alright everyone grab your dance partner this will be the last dance of the night." Christian grabs me at the band starts playing 'feeling good'. We dance and spin until the music stops and once again the MC's voice is booms "It is almost midnight everyone so if you'll head down to shore the fireworks are going to start soon." and with that some leave and other stroll down to the shore.

"Do you want to stay or go home?" As much as I want to get in the playroom with him now, but I love fireworks way too much to go home.

"I want to see the firework." I say too excitedly.

"I take it you like fireworks." He says with a smirk.

"I love them ." He smiles a we walk hand in hand to the shore.

We are standing in a group of just under one hundred people the other guests have already gone home. Taylor and Sawyer are no visible most likely because we are in a group of people so it is harder to see. Christian's head is resting on my shoulder and he arms wrapped around my waist. All of a sudden a beautiful classical piece starts to play which Christian later tells me is Tchaikovsky - 1812 Overture (Finale). Two fireworks fly into the air and explode with a deafening bang over the bay. It is a beautiful sight to see. The sparkling of silver fireworks over the calm water. The only time I have ever seen fireworks like this is on TV, but it doesn't come close to this. We watch as the fireworks burst into a kaleidoscope of colours. Everything is happening in time with the music.

My face he a permanent grin and I glance at Christian who is the same. He looks so carefree and he smiles as the firework show continues. Among the music and the loud bangs of he fireworks you can hear everyone's oohs and ahs. As the song comes to an end a final volley of six rocket shoot into the air bathing the bay in a marvelous golden light as the crowd erupts in applause and cheering.

"Ladies and gentlemen" The Carrick calls out as the applause dies down. "Just one more thing to add at the end of this wonderful evening. All of your generosity has helped raise a total of two million four hundred and fifty-six thousand dollars!"

The crowd burst into applause again, and out of the pontoon, a message lights up in silver streams of sparks forming the words "Thank You from Coping Together."

I kiss Christian on the cheek and smile. "This is the most that this fundraiser has ever made." He says in shock as he smiles.

"It's probably the amount of money you paid for that dance." I say giggling.

"It was worth every cent Anastasia." He gives me a soft chaste kiss on the lips.

We wait until the crowd of people have dispersed and I think I know why. I am very familiar with PTSD seeing as Ray had it when he got back from the war and my struggles with it after the attack and I can tell that glassy-eyed look Taylor has on his face anywhere. When there are only a few people around Luke and Taylor walk towards us and ask what we would like to do. Since I am very tired I we decide it is best to head home.

"Luke and Christian can you meet us at the car I would like to speak with Taylor for a moment if that's alright." They know I won't take no for an answer so they say their goodbyes as I talk to Taylor.

"Does Christian know?" I ask and he seems confused.

"I'm sorry ma'am"

"Taylor."

"Sorry Ana." He corrects himself and I smile.

"Does Christian know about the PTSD?"

"Yes."

"Does he know that the fireworks are a trigger?"

"Yes." What the fuck?

"Well who would he stay?"

"I told him to. I remember when you were a kid you loved fireworks you were always so mesmerized by them so I told him to stay."

"So you did know who I was."

"Not at first no, but after Sawyer I figured it out. You always had away of fixing those who were broken Annie even as a child and I am thankful for everything you are doing for Christian. I miss your father well both of them, but right now I am referring to Ray." He says with a smile. "We had a misunderstanding and both of us were too stubborn to admit we were wrong and then it was just to late."

"Well I know my father and if you got to talking it would be like none of it ever happened." He smiles and nods his head.

"Maybe I'll give him a call." As we approach the car Grace, Carrick, Mia, Kate, Elliot, Ethan and Anthony are there to see us off. It is the same conversation with everyone. I miss you, love you, had a wonderful time, and promises of seeing each other soon.

I am more than happy to in the car on the way home in Christian's tonight was such a lovely evening and I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**Please Review xxx I promise lemons in the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**As promised **

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

Sensation coursing through me like ripples in a pond. After that kiss Christian and I shared in the elevator I've barely been able to stand straight. I don't know what it is about that man, but I can't get enough.

Christian took me straight into the playroom where he blindfolded me and left the room. No doubt to put on those sexy ripped jeans he wears as a part of his Dom persona. All I know he entered the room again, but any amount of time could have passed since then. It's so quiet I swear I can hear my own heart beating. Where is he? My senses are struggling to push beyond the mask to find Christian.

Finally after what seemed like ages, I hear his feet padding around me in circles until I can feel him standing behind me close enough to feel his breath on the back of my neck. His breath send shivers down my spine right to my core.

We are standing in the middle of the play room, and not being able to see sends my mind wondering the possible scenarios. I am totally focused on every sound and sensation. My whole body is awake and waiting for him.

Christian places his hand on my hip and pulls me in close to him. I sigh with a rush of abstract desire as I feel Christians rock hard erection press into the curve of my back. His fingers move across to the zipper of my dress and he very slowly starts to undo it. Kissing the nape of my neck sending wave after wave of sensation through my body. Once the zipper is completely down Christian slowly eases the dress off my shoulders and lets it slip down my arms before letting it slither to the floor. I can feel his eyes raking me up and down even though I can't see him.

'Nice' Christian purrs 'Very nice.' He says commenting on my corset. He take another moment to admire it before slowly unzipping the front and letting it fall to the floor.

My mind is still wondering over the possible scenarios as Christian cups one of my breasts his thumb brushes across my nipple causing it to harden in response. He lets out a small moan in response. His lips close around my nipple and sucks drawing my nipple deep into his mouth, causing my to gasp with pleasure. When he pulls away my is aching for more. Then all of a sudden I feel an unexpected bite of something cold and metallic clamping tightly down on my nipple. I can't help but yelp out in pain. I guess Christian can tell I'm a bit apprehensive "Don't worry they are just nipple clamps if you want to me to stop just say so." I can tell by his voice he is talking to me as Christian not my dominant.

"I know Christian if I wanted you to stop I would have don't worry."

"Alright." and with that he is my dominant again.

He repeats the same process with my other nipple causing me to gasp again. I feel Christian fastening something on to my ankle and I can't help bu wonder what? I am even more confused as he does the same with my other ankle and both of my wrists. What is this man doing? As I let my mind wonder my anxiety climbs.

"Sir?" I ask trying to reach out for him beyond the blindfold.

"Is everything alight Ana." His voice is filled with concern.

"Yes Sir I'm just wondering what you're doing. It was quiet and you were doing something so I got nervous Sir." I say trying to calm him down.

"I am just attaching leather cuffs in case I need them later." He says as calmly as he can.

"Okay Sir." I say confidently as my anxieties fade into the background.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No Sir."

Once I give him to go ahead he clasps my two wrist restraints together. "All right I am going to spank you for your little stunt earlier this evening, but since it is a worthy cause that you've helped. For this reason I have decided it will not be a punishment." Wow he's really thought about this.

"Yes Sir."

"I wasn't finish speaking Anastasia..." He chuckles. "You have to ask me to spank you." _WHAT?!_ is he crazy?

"Umm.. excuse me?" I say shocked.

"That is excuse me Sir..." It's going to take a long time to learn his whole Sir thing. Is this a normal thing? Isn't the Dom supposed to have all of the power? Maybe by making me ask him I'm giving him power? I have to remember to ask when were done here.

"I want you to spank me Sir."

"_Want?" _Whats up his butt? I did what he asked and even said Sir. "Submissives don't demand Anastasia you have to ask." I can't help grunting in annoyance.

"Will you spank me, Sir."

"Ask nicely Anastasia." ughhh... I was so in the mood for this and now my pride is getting in the way.

"Please will you spank me, Sir." I say emphasizing the Sir.

"Very good. Now let me help you." Very carefully he take me over to he couch I assume and bends be over his knee. I was hoping it would be graceful, but it turns out to be very trying with my hands cuffed behind my back.

"I want you to count Anastasia. For each count you miss I will add another at the end are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir" I start to squirm embarrassment as Christian takes off my thong. Is there more to this then control? Is it also the sense of humiliation that gets them off as well? Or maybe it just comes with the control? I wish I could ask questions, but I think that might put a damper on the mood.

I am starting to understand why people submit to Doms I mean the exposure and vulnerability is exciting. I also could see myself as a Dom I wonder is that is something Christian would like. Is that something that happens in the BDSM lifestyle? Do roles switch? I know Christian started out as a submissive.

Christian seems quite content as he strokes my backside and thighs. I wonder if Christian hadn't come into my life would this be something I would have experienced? Once I start to relax Christian smacks my backside. A hard large open palmed smack on my left cheek. "Oww."

"Count Anastasia."

"One" Now that I have time to think the slap wasn't hard just shocking. So much for relaxing my whole body is tense again, but also aching for more. His hand comes down again on my right cheek this time a little harder though. "Two." I cry out. When you fantasize about this you doing factor in the pain. Christian is right when he says 'there is a fine line between pain and pleasure'. When you are imagining something though that is something you can't imagine and once the pain is gone you can't remember it. I expect the next one to hit my left cheek, so I am taken back when he hits my sex. "Three" It doesn't hurt as much as it does on my ass since it is harder to get a direct hit. I am trying to to squirm too much since little movements make the clamps bite down harder on my nipples which hurts a lot. Between each hit Christian gently massages the area.

After fifteen blows he's done. To be honest I don't think I could have taken much more, which I think he sensed. He helps me to my feet and I just stand there waiting for his next order.

"Good girl." Christian says as he pulls me close to him. He grabs my hair and pulls on it exposing my neck. He leaves light feathery kisses on my neck slightly nipping me in places. Christian scoops me up an gently places me on the bed as he attaches the cuffs to each of the four posts on the bed. I am fully naked in a spread eagle blindfolded. He listened to me and has changed the red leather to silk which feels great on my butt which is still tender.

Christian's fingers find my breast as he begins his assault. First he gently takes off the nipple clamps and a huge surge of relief floods my body. He is teasing my nipples, twisting and biting while gently tugging on them. With that I am aching for him again I just want to reach out and touch every part of him but I can't. I arch up towards him as I let pleasure flood through my body. He draws one nipple into his mouth and then the other. I can feel myself getting wet. He presses his lips into the junction between my breasts, kissing and licking over my rib cage. He stops at my navel and circles it with his tongue. He kisses down to the rise of my sex. When his tongue slides down over my clitoris I am lost in a sea of sensation.

I cry out with pleasure which makes him chuckle before he repeats what he just did. "Ahhhh" He pulls back a little making me work for his touch. I raise my hips slightly to meet his tongue. He laps, licks and sucks taking me high and higher. His hands cup my backside and he pulls me into his mouth, fucking me with his tongue, lapping my clitoris, I am moaning and begging. Once the sensations get so much I think I might faint I am there, and mt orgasm consumes me as I tumble over the edge into oblivion.

In my post-orgasm state I can tell Christian is in clipping me from my spread eagle position. He doesn't take off the cuffs, but he doesn't restrain me again. Pain and pleasure while you are blindfolded is not just a sensation, its colours bright unexpected flashes of colour.

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

Anastasia looked stunning in her dress and sexy as hell in her corset it took all restraint I had not to fuck her then and there. I take off her blindfold and she gives me he sweetest most innocent look. This woman will be the death of me.

"Can I take care of you now, Sir?" She looks at me and bats her eyelashes. What man would say no to that?

Slowly but surely we switch spots and she is now on top of me. With a swift movement she pulls off my pants and my dick springs free. "No underwear, Sir?"

"I didn't see the point." I respond which makes her chuckle. She licks before she goes down on me. Once I have a full on erection Ana straddles me and whispers in my ear "Permission to kiss you, Sir?" I don't say anything I just nod giving her to go a head. She kisses me hard as I try to put my tongue in her mouth she fights me. This has turned into a little game and when she finally lets me in she pulls away and says "Enough" making me want her more. "You are not to touch me do you understand?" What is going on?

"Excuse me?"

"Do. You. Understand."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now relax." She says as she goes between my legs. She circles the tip of my erection with her tongue before taking all of me in her mouth. Holy fuck where did that come from. She is a natural at this. She licks from the base of my penis repeating what she did before. I am close to my edge, but she knew that.

She straddles me with the entrance of her sex hovering over my man hood.

"Please." I beg which makes her chuckle and she slowly takes all of me inside her.

"Let's play a game shall we? If you don't touch me I owe you one session in the playroom and if you do you owe me one. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." I say before I can think about it. Challenge accepted.

She slowly eases up and down as I try not to touch her. This is killing me she is moving up and down so slowly it is killing me. I thought it would get easier if she started to move faster, boy was I wrong. I don't know how much time has passed, but I can't take it anymore. I grab her wrists and move her up and down. It's only a matter of second before I cum and I can tell she is close as well. I pick up the speed and she is lost in sensation and I soon follow. Holy shit that was amazing.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
